Letting Someone In
by thedrunkencupcake
Summary: When Felicity wants to know about the island, Oliver doesn't want to tell her. He decides that he needs to let someone in, and that someone is her. I know the summary sucks, but bear with me. This is my first fanfic. Critics welcome. Rating changed to M for language, violence, and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own any of the characters and am not affiliated with them at all. They belong to the respective companies. This is my first fanfiction and I would like constructive criticism. I know it is pretty choppy. I am not sure how many chapters this will be, but it will be multi-chaptered. I am not the biggest Olicity fan, but I think they are kinda cute together. Please enjoy and Review.

Felicity walked into the club with a lot on her mind. She punched in the code and decended into the Arrowcave.

"Oliver, I got a hit on one of the names but- OLIVER!" She saw him lying on the floor face down. He was suited up and in a pool of his own blood. She ran to him.

"Felic-Feli-F-F" he managed to get out and he reached out for her.

"Oliver. I'm here." She took out her phone and contacted Diggle. "Dig will be here shortly. Hold on"

"H-H-Help" he blacked out. Within minutes, Diggle was there and he put Oliver on the Exam table. He took off the jacket and exposed a broad wound across Oliver's middle. Blood was everywhere. Felicity started to get dizzy. Seconds later, she too blacked out.

Felicity awoke in the arrowcave. She saw Oliver asleep on the table. He looked so peaceful. Then she saw the scars. She had seen them before, of course, but she never really looked at them. His midsection was bandaged but she saw enough from his chest and lower abdomen to know enough. He was damaged. He was messed up. "Oliver. What happened to you?" She thought to herself. She traced a huge claw gash under his Bratva tattoo. Suddenly, a hand shot up and grasped her throat. Oliver's eyes flashed open. He gave a crazy-eyed stare. That of which a PTSD patient would give during a flashback. She clawed at his hand, choking. He let go at the last second, becoming lucid.

"Oliver?"

He just stared at his hands, trembling.

"Oliver?"

"Felicity. I am so sorry." He still shook.

"Oliver, what happened to you on that island?" She asked rubbing her throat, wide eyed.

"A lot."

A/N: I know it is short, but it is just an intro chapter. I will try to update when I can, but reviews help. You can also give me ideas in the reviews, but it not guarenteed that I will take them, although if I do, I will give you credit in the author's notes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I will attempt to update daily to every-other-daily. I take online classes, so I have a great amount of time on my hands. On a rare occasion, I may update twice a day. To whom it may concern, thank you for following my story and giving me confidence. **

_"Oliver, what happened to you on that island?" _

_"a lot."_

Oliver lied there on the table as Felicity stared at him.

"Felicity, I am so sorry."

"I'm fine, but are _you_, mentally?"

He gave her an angry look. "I just... I just..." his words trailed off as he tried to find the right words.

"Oliver, I want to help. And believe me, you need help."

"HELP? ME! I SPENT FIVE YEARS ON THAT GOD FORSAKEN ISLAND. I AM BEYOND HELPING!" he screamed back and sat up. "AHHHHGGGG" the pain of his wound shot through him.

"Ollie!"

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone." he said as he got off of the table. He managed to hobble over to his costume, which was covered in blood. He looked over it silently, acting if she wasn't there.

"Fine! Be mr. Brooding Billionaire Vigilante. From what I've heard from a friend in Gotham, That's VERY ORIGINAL!" she yelled as she threw her hands up and walked away. Just then, Diggle walked in. She turned to him. "I guess I'll just go home and sit on the couch and commit numerous felonies by just knowing you both!" she was gone.

Diggle looked at Oliver and then the door and back to Oliver.

"Not a word, Diggle. Not a word."

Dig raised an eyebrow and said "Oliver,"

"Dig, she asked about the island," he paused, "about what happened there."

"Ohhh. I know that is a touchy subject and all, but she looked hurt. I know you like this girl."

"Diggle, I almost killed her. She woke me up and I nearly strangled her. I snapped out of it, but..."

"But what?"

He turned to Diggle and looked him in the eyes with a dead serious look. "But what if I hadn't?"

(BREAK)

Oliver did what he always does when he had a burden on his mind: he trained. and trained. and trained. First hanging from the ceiling and doing situps. Then he did pullups on a water pipe. He finally gave out. Diggle went to him and sat down.

"Dig, do you think I need help?"

"You could take down an army. I don't think you need a mini me."

"I mean mentally"

"Other than you dressing up like robin hood and jumping off rooftops and shooting arrows into bad guys and-"

Oliver shot a look at him.

"-well, I do think so. But, who are you going to go to?"

"Dig, I know I am messed up. I was on that island and a lot of stuff happened to me. I just. I just don't want to hurt her. I have feelings for her. I just don't want her to see me so vulnerable, so, so... damaged."

"Oliver, you have to let somebody in. You can't just keep all of it in. You need to open up to her. Maybe she-"

Just then Felicity called. "Speak of the devil."

"_Oliver. There was a sighting of the darker archer. I like that name for him. hmmm. we need to you a name. OH! right! I am sending the coordinates now. Hurry!"_

Oliver was already hooded up and ready. He grabbed his bow and shipped out.

(BREAK)

The hood crouched down on the top of a building. He saw the archer shoot someone that was talking to his mom. The other archer disappeared. The hood looked up to the adjacent building. He was staring into the face of the other archer.

"So we meet again, Vigilante." The other archer's voice was much lower and darker.

"What is the Undertaking?"

"Something you don't need to worry about." replied the dark archer swiftly followed by an arrow that Oliver dodged.

"Who are you?"

"I am The Dark Archer. I surmount you in every way. I am your superior in every way."

"Not for long!" Oliver ran and jumped to the building where the dark archer was and they fought hand to hand. Oliver noticed his speed and his stamina just as much as his technique. He was very good, even better than before. The hood managed to create a large cut extending from the archer's elbow to his palm. The archer screamed in pain. He backed away and jumped off the building, knowing he would not be as unevenly matched this battle. Oliver looked, but he disappeared.

"Dammit!" Oliver cursed as he headed back to the arrowcave.


	3. Chapter 3: Keeping it in

A/N:** Thank all of you who are following the story. It really motivated me to keep it up. I still do not own any of the characters. I am trying to make the chapters as long as I can without too much fluff. Enjoy!**

_"Oliver, You need to let someone in."_

It had been three days since Oliver and Felicity's encounter and she was nowhere to be seen. Sure, she called in on the phone and hacked numerous government agency databases for them, but she didn't really _come in_. She didn't even go into the office much. (Thank (insert deity) for 'working from home') Oliver, who was throwing himself into work, was starting to notice.

"Dig, where's Felicity? I haven't seen her around."

"What, are you going through withdrawal?" he replied only half joking.

"No, I'm just worried. Do you think I should go over there? I mean, see if she is alright?"

"No. I am sure she is fine. You sound a bit clingy. Oh, in case you forgot, you did choke her out the other day. I'm just saying, that might have something to do with it."

"I'm... Ugh.. I don't know." he said, sitting down on the table in front of Dig, not even acknowledging that last part. "I guess I just miss her."

"Oliver, how about you hang up the hood this week? Go spend with her when you aren't shooting arrows and taking names."

"Why would she want to hang out with me?"

"Maybe for the real you. I mean the handsome Billionaire that actually tries to smile, not this you" Diggle gestured to Oliver.

"I smile."

Diggle simply gave Oliver a look that said _not really...__  
_

Oliver thought for a moment before he realized how rare it actually was.

"You know what she will want to talk about, and you know that I get-"

"Grouchy?" Diggle suggested with a smile.

"You have no clue what happened to me there." Oliver got off of the table and started pacing like a drill instructor giving orders.

"Yeah, because you won't tell me. I still only know that it was hell. That's it."

"Ok! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? I WAS BEATEN, TORTURED, AND STARVED FOR DAYS! I'VE BROKEN ALMOST EVERY BONE I HAVE AT LEAST ONCE! I NEARLY DROWNED AND I HOPED EVERY DAY WOULD BE MY LAST! I HAVE ENDURED THINGS THAT NO ONE SHOULD HAVE TO! I HAVE KILLED MORE MEN THAN I CAN REMEMBER! I TRIED EVERY SINGLE DAY TO ESCAPE THAT ISLAND. IT TOOK ME FIVE YEARS! I HAVE TWENTY PERCENT OF MY BODY COVERED IN HORRIFYING PROOF!" Oliver screamed before running out of air.

Diggle just sat there, speechless and mouth dropped. He hadn't seen Oliver lose his cool before. He had always been the cheerful playboy by day and mysterious hooded figure by night. He was even calm (but always angry) in the costume. Oliver took a minute to catch his breath as he leaned on the table for support.

"Oliver, I"

He turned around, seemingly whelmed, and ran his fingers through his hair."Yes?" he replied simply.

"Oliver you seem to have had this bottled up for a while."

"Do you think I could tell anyone when I got here? I couldn't. I would have talked so some psychiatrist and he would know what that island did to me. He would know what it turned me into. He would know about all of this." Oliver paused, trowing his arms up, gesturing to the cave, " Do you know how hard it was not being able to tell anyone about it? how my father committed suicide in front of me, or how I was tortured by a man named Billy Wintergreen, or how the only way I could survive was to kill. I told everybody what they wanted to hear. 'I missed air conditioning' or 'I was alone on the island'. I had to choose. Myself, or the city. I chose the city." Diggle could see the toll this conversation was taking on him; the man was sweating as if he ran a marathon.

"I had a friend back during my army days. He was really close to me. One day, while he was out, obviously doing something neither he nor his wife would be proud of, he was attacked by insurgents. He was held captive for weeks. They tortured him to get information about Kalib Kadir, this warlord my unit was tasked to protect. He cracked eventually. The insurgents were killed when they tried to get that human piece of crap, but my friend was traumatized. He was discharged. But, he was really screwed up. He committed suicide four months after he was released. Oliver, you need to talk about it to someone. Not just screaming and freaking out. You need to open up, become vulnerable. Someone like Felicity."

"Diggle," Oliver's voice had a touch of sensitivity," I don't know if I can."

(BREAK)

There was a knock at Felicity's door. She got up from her computer(s) and answered it. There stood Oliver Queen.

"Ollie, what are you doing here?" she asked a bit shocked.

In a calm, steady voice and a smile, he replied, "I'm ready to let someone in."

**A/N: AJHGDSGHJKUHGFD. FANGIRLING! Okay. So, you might have noticed my Oracle reference yesterday. Hehehe, I couldn't help myself. I spy with my little eye a young justice reference in here, as well. Btw, doesn't Ollie remind you of Superboy (the early episodes) when he freaks out about the Island? To be honest, I would like to see Ollie lose his cool on the show and whoever he is talking to be like "Woah...". Thank you all for your support. **

**-Thedrunkencupcake**


	4. Chapter 4: Opening Up

**A/N: There was a snowstorm and I have a lot of time to write, so here I am. Enjoy.**

_"Oliver, what are you doing here?"_

_"I'm ready to let someone in."_

"Are you sure? You're not going to," she placed her hands on her neck and pretended to choke,"me?"

"Felicity, I can go, this might have been a mistake." Oliver started to turn around. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"No, stay."

They walked into her reasonably small apartment. Felicity led him by his arm into her living room.

"You wanna talk about the island now?" she asked, secretly hoping so.

Oliver took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Take off your shirt." She said as she sat in a small armchair and crossed her arms, as if awaiting something.

Oliver had a confused look on his face. "What?"

"Lose the shirt. It is the easiest way. I'll point to a scar and you tell me how you got it. If we missed something, fill me in at the end. Okay?"

"Okay." he replied unbuttoning his shirt.

"Here, let me help." She said, noticing he had a hard time getting it off of his shoulders. She removed the bandages and saw that Dig had glued the gash. Felicity walked around him as if inspecting merchandise. Oliver didn't know what to do, so he just stood still. He was a playboy, he shouldn't feel this weird shirtless. Especially when she had seen him like this numerous times.

She was standing behind him and touched a scar on his left ribcage area, although it was distorted by the recent slash, she could see it would have been painful.

"This one."

Oliver backed away and shut his eyes tight, trying not to remember it. The memories flooded his mind, though, no matter how hard he tried.

"Oliver, what happened? You said you were ready."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it easier," he sighed,"I was tortured. That was within my first month of the shipwreck. This man, named Fires, he had this assassin cut me up. He wanted to know where the man that helped me survive my first few days was."

"Okay," she was now in front of him,"This one." She ran her hand over a palm sized burn.

"I met this guy, Slade, we blew up a few soldiers who worked for Fires... by exploding a drum of oil... that we were rather close to." She walked away.

"Felicity, where are-"

"Oliver, if I am going to hear this, I need a glass of wine. What about you?"

"Sure. I could use some alcohol."

They poured a glass of wine and the tension started to ease. Six glasses each later, Felicity had her shirt off and she was showing him a scar she got when she fell off her bike at twelve years old. Oliver laughed as he sat on the couch.

"Woahoahoah" Felicity mumbled as she was about to fall over. Oliver jumped up and caught her. They busted out laughing as he picked her up and carried her in his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"You need your sleep. I'll tuck you in, then head home, K?"

"Okay, Mr. Party Pooper."

"Where is that damn light switch?" he asked feeling around the hall wall.

"You are a human weapon, and not to mention a superhero, and you can't see in the dark?"

"I'm not perfect... AAHH!" he tripped on a step into her bedroom and they landed on the bed, her under him. They burst into laughter. Through the streetlights outside, his eyes caught her's. They mesmerized him. He kissed her softly. He pulled away shortly after.

"We shouldn't do this."

"Ollie, stay." She pulled him closer,"Please."

"Felicity," she pulled him into another kiss.

(BREAK)

Felicity woke up in her bed with a pounding headache. "What the hell happened last night?"

She could smell Oliver's cologne on the blanket and pillows. Snips and Bits came back to her. "Oh god."

She walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. There was Oliver, cooking breakfast, of course, shirtless.

"Morning, Sunshine!" he said with a smile.

_I slept with him. Oh god. I slept with him. ohgodohgodohgod._She started to get dizzy and fell over.

"Wait wait wait!" Oliver yelled running towards her, but she already fainted. She awoke (again) on the couch. Still with a headache, but the snipits were still there.

"Hey again." Oliver said as he noticed she was up. "I made breakfast. By the way, where did you put my shirt?"

"Uggh. I have a headache."

"Hahaha, I'm surprised that's all that hurts."

"OH CRAP! we slept together. Oh god. Oh god."

"Wait! Felicity, nothing happened, I swear. By that I meant about the fall we took. Haha. I'm not that easy anymore."

"Oh, thank god. I mean, its not that I don't like you, I do, I mean, who couldn't with that build? Dude! Wait, I mean, well, umm, I'll shut up."

"Felicity, I think it is safe to say that I have feelings for you-"

He was cutoff by the doorbell. "Felicity, are you expecting anyone?"

"No, you?"

"No..." Oliver grabbed a knife from the counter and opened the door.

"Ah! Oliver!"

"Diggle?"

"Is Felicity in there?"

"Um, yeah, right, um, here." Oliver closed the door over for a second,"Felicity?"

"Yeah, Ollie?"

"You might want to get a shirt on."

She looked down and her face turned bright red. Diggle gave Oliver the _I know you hit that_ look. Felicity came back in wearing a blue green tank.

"Green looks good on you." Oliver smiled.

"I am not putting a hood on and prowling the rooftops witb you."

Oliver pretended so be sad. "Damn." They laughed, which was quickly followed by ab awkward silence.

"So do I smell breakfast?" asked Diggle in a failed attempt to tone down the tension in the room.

"Yes, yes you do." Oliver gave one of his patented fake smiles.

Oliver had made scrambled eggs with cheese, which he considered an accomplishment since he hadn't really cooked anything for a while, and by a while I mean years... They ate their breakfast in silence. That is, until Felicity spoke up.

"Dig, we didn't sleep together. I mean, we did but we didn't, you know, _seal the deal_." She laughed and nudged Oliver, who was facepalming. Her attempt to talk normally was defeated by her babbling.

"Yeah, uh-huh. Sure."

Oliver just laughed. He couldn't help it. He hadn't had a morning after breakfast this awkward in a long time. His phone buzzed just in time.

"Damn. I had a meeting about the club. Dig, we gotta go. Felicity, are you going to be coming in tonight? I have a name I need to cross off."

"Yeah. Sure."

"K. Love you." Oliver replied without even thinking as he and Diggle shut the door. Once they were in the hall, he realized what he just said and froze. Felicity did the exact same on the other side of the door. They all knew that things just got weird. Way weird.

(BREAK)

Diggle and Oliver were waiting for Felicity in the Arrowcave. They hadn't discussed anything about that morning yet.

"Oliver. We need to talk." Diggle said, breaking the silence of the hood's makeup application.

"What?"

"You and Felicity-"

"What about me?" Felicity walked in with her nose stuck in her tablet, as usual.

"Nothing. What did you get about the target?"

"His current whereabouts."

"Got it. Love yo-" he stopped, catching himself as Felicity gave him a strange look,"-ooong and prosper."

(BREAK)

The vigilante took out the two guards at the door of a large mansion in one swift move. He ran down the hallway, but it seemed too quiet. At last he saw his target. "David Drayson, You have failed this city!" With a quick motion, there was an arrow in the figure, but it didn't budge. The hood moved closer, finally realizing it was a statue. "aaaahhhhuuuugg!" there was a burning sensation in his right side. He looked down to see a black arrow through his midsection.

"No, hood. You have failed this city." the voice belonged to none other than the Dark Archer. Everything went blurry before his enemy knocked him out cold.

**A/N: They didn't do it! By the way, the name Oliver was hunting was on the list under Ada Hunt in the first episode. This is an Olicity story, so romance will commence. But... OLIVER IS KIDNAPPED! What are they to do? I ope you enjoyed it, even though it was pretty fluffy, I think I did good portraying the characters. Tell me what you think. Constructive Criticism is welcomed here!**


	5. Chapter 5: Love and Leverage

** A/N: I would like to thank everyone who favorited, reviewed, subscribed to the story/me, and all of my visitors. This story his been more successful than I could have ever imagined. Enjoy!**

Oliver awoke in darkness. He could feel that he was chained to something. The room was cold and damp, like a cave. He knew that it was going to be a while before he got out.

"Oliver Queen..." The lights flashed on. He was in some sort of warehouse. He was chained to a large tank of some sort. The Dark Archer walked in. "Nice job with the decoy when you were under house arrest. You had everyone fooled. I guess that island did turn you into a killing machine." The black-clad villain walked up to him.

"What do you want, Archer?"

He grabbed Oliver by his hair and held it level with his own. "Your head on my wall, and nothing short of it." He walked away, now about five feet in front of him. "What did Robert tell you about the Undertaking?"

Silence

"Answer me, boy."

Silence, still.

"Fine then. I'll just break you." He came closer to Oliver and took out a knife. He jammed it into Oliver's left leg. Searing pain flew throughout his body. He screamed in agony. The archer slowly twisted it, sadistically savoring every moment. Oliver cried out, but wouldn't say a word.

The archer grew tired of Oliver's tolerance of the pain. He knew he wasn't going to get anything out of him this way. What he needed was leverage.

(BREAK)

It had been over seven hours and he didn't check in. Felicity and Diggle started to worry. Just then, the door opened.

"Oliver! What happ-AAAHHH!" In stepped the dark archer. Diggle ran towards him and started throwing punches. "Felicity, run!" He only lasted a minute before he was overpowered by the Archer's strength and skill. Felicity ran as fast as she could, but she was not the best in heels. She fell and twisted her ankle. She couldn't get up. The archer neared her. She screamed. He picked her up and swung her over his shoulder. She hit and kicked but he didn't seem to notice. "What do you want?" she was crying and yelling.

"Leverage, my dear." He took out a syringe filled with yellow liquid and drugged her. She was out within seconds.

(BREAK)

Oliver waited in the dark warehouse for what seemed like years. Finally, the lights came on. The dark archer walked in with Felicity in his arms. He laid her down on the concrete floor. Oliver lost it when he saw her. He didn't know if she was dead or alive. He pulled and yanked but the chains wouldn't comply. The archer went over to a small faucet and ran water in his gloved hands. He splashed Felicity and she woke up and coughed.

"Oliver?" she sleepily asked.

The archer lunged at her and pinned her down with his weight. He wrapped his hands around her neck and squeezed. She scratched, kicked, and clawed but he didn't move.

"Felicity!" he screamed. Oliver cracked. He pulled harder than ever on the chains and they shattered. The Dark Archer looked in disbelief. Oliver tackled him off of her and she gasped for air. Oliver was outraged, and it showed. He grabbed the menace under the arms and literally threw him across the floor. The masked man hit his head and was out cold. Oliver was full of rage. He climbed on top of him and punched his face with great strength.

"Oliver, stop!"

He looked at her and he calmed down, no longer blinded by pure anger and fury. Any longer and he would be dead. Oliver looked back down at the man beneath him. He pulled the hood off to reveal Malcom Merlynn. "No.." Oliver sat back in disbelief. "ARRRRGGGHHH I SAVED YOU! I SAVED YOUR LIFE AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO?" He resumed punching him and Felicity ran to him. She grabbed his arm and he stopped. Oliver stood up and hugged her tight. He couldn't believe he almost lost her like that. What would he have done? Felicity cried as he held her close. They walked out of the warehouse after grabbing Oliver's bow and arrows.

(BREAK)

"She just has a few bruises and a minor concussion. She will be fine, but she needs rest." Diggle watched Oliver breathe a sigh of relief and sit down in a chair outside her room. (TThere would be too many questions if they went to a hospital. They decided to go to her apartment.) He buried his head in his hands.

"Dig, this is all my fault."

"Oliver, stop blaming yourself."

"I should have let him die."

"Is that what what Felicity would have wanted?"

"Diggle, I don't know what to do."

"You love her, I know it, you know it, she knows it. She is the one person on this planet that you are comfortable with. She is the one that you forget how to speak when with. She is the one you can't stand the thought of losing. You need her."

"Don't you think I know that? I am head over heels in love with her. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever known. She is funny, sweet, smart, and stubborn. When Merlynn was attacking her, I flipped out. She kept me from killing him. She saw the good in me. She is what calmed me down. She is my better half."

"You should try this relationship thing out. Maybe it won't screw up."

"That's reassuring."

"Oliver?" Felicity's voice was small and weak.

A smile crept across her face as he walked in.

"Felicity. How are you feeling?"

"Like crap"

"When you feel better... do you want to, um, like, uh, go to, like, dinner, or like something?"

"I would love to."

**A/N: I am going to continue with their relationship. There will be hooding up, a first date, and a few twists. The romantic side of this fanfiction will be AMAZING... not to toot my own horn, or anything. Thank you for reading. I know that I could have written it a bit better, but... Actually, no excuses. I am lazy. I had all of these ideas, but they didn't all go together, so I had to choose. **


	6. Chapter 6: The first date

**A/N: Attack of the fluff! This is Oliver and Felicity's first date. Enjoy.**

Oliver was in the Arrowcave. He always felt in control there, and right now, he needed to feel in control. "Diggle, Why am I nervous? I know her so well. I shouldn't be anxious."

"Oliver, calm down. It's just a date. You have two hours until this date."

"I shoot arrows into people's hearts with devastating accuracy and no remorse. Why am I nervous?"

Diggle patted him on the back. "You really don't want to screw this up, do you?"

"I think this tie looks stupid. I shouldn't have picked green. What do you think?"

"I think you are a bit more than just 'Head over Heels' for her."

"Ugh. My hands are sweaty. Slade and Yao Fae would have killed me for having sweaty hands."

Diggle gave him a confused look.

"On the island, those were my mentors. They taught me everything I know."

"I think this relationship with Felicity is having a good effect on you. You just casually told me something about the island."Diggle gave an approving smile.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

(BREAK)

Felicity sat in her room. She was waiting on Diggle. He said he would be there at 1900. She glanced at the clock, 1856. (That is military time and international time. Seven and Six fifty six.) There was a knock at the door. Finally! She opened it and in he walked. "Okay, one hour to get you looking amazing."

The next forty-five minutes consisted of hair, makeup, the dress, the shoes, the contacts (gee, _that was fun..._), and the perfume. Just because he was an army retiree didn't mean he could be like the straight version of the gay best friend. To tell the truth, he was loving this. He wanted then to get together and everything be perfect. He knew they were good for each other. As Diggle sat om the couch, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom for a full preview, his phone buzzed.

"I shouldn't probably tell you this, Felicity, but Oliver is a nervous wreck."

Felicity laughed and opened the door. She had her hair curled like during the Dodger case. Her makeup consisted of subtle smokey eyes, pink-red lips, a bit of blush, and flawless foundation. Her dress was a strapless green floor length evening dress with a cut up the side. She wore six-inch heels and looked like a new person. Diggle whistled. She turned around and posed like a model.

"You think Oliver will like it?"

"I would bet the world."

She grabbed her purse and they waited. Oliver kept checking his watch. He didn't want to be too early. He decided better early than late and took off. He arrived at her apartment and knockdd on the door. Diggle answered.

"Presenting... The de-geek-afied, stunning, magnificent, great smelling, FEEEEELICITYYYYYY."

Out walked Felicity. She was beautiful.

"You look amazing." he said with a smile.

She blushed, intensifying her blush.

"You do look good in green." He couldn't help but note it.

"You do too." she said, laughing.

"Okay, you too go. I am going to head back to the cave and see what I can do."

Oliver held out his arm "Shall we?" she took it and they were off.

"So, Ollie, what are we doing tonight? Fancy Restaurant? Movie? Help you bring down an organized crime boss? Sex? Not that I was expecting sex, or anything. I am babbling, aren't I?"

"Haha, new look, same great quirks." he smiled. "First, we are taking my jet to Gotham, where we have to make an appearance at a party. Then, I have reservations at a place called Citrine. We are going to watch the sun set on the Gotham river and eat amazing Italian food. We are going to come back here and I will take you home, kiss you goodnight, and I will proceed to jump off rooftops and shoot badguys with arrows. How does that sound?"

"Amazing."

When they landed in GIA, they were picked up in a car and went to the party. It was in an old, large mansion.

"This way, Felicity. We have to say hi to someone." he said, pulling her through a small crowd.

"Felicity, this is Bruce Wayne."

"Hi. I am Selicity Fmoak. Wait. Felicity Smoak. Yes. That is my name." On the inside she was screaming but on the outside she was calm. Barbara Gordon was her long-distance best friend, so she knew things... Important things...

"Nice to meet you, Felicity. Ah! My old nemesis, Oliver Queen!" they firmly shook hands and had a short conversation about something rich people talk about. After about half an hour, Oliver and Felicity left the party. They rode to Citrine and sat down.

"Sorry about the party. Bruce and I go back."

"It was fine. I had a good time. Bruce seems like a nice guy."

"You haven't seen him drunk."

It was a very nice restaurant. As the night progressed, they talked about a range of things, everything from how the club was going to why she was an IT girl. The sunset out the window of the restaurant was magnificent. Just as he promised, he brought her back home. She fumbled with her keys and at last got the door open. She walked inside, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her close, one hand wrapped around her waist. Their lips lock in a passionate kiss. Neither one wanted the moment to end. He pulled away. "Goodnight." he whispered as their hands left one another's. "I love you."

**A/N: Yeah, I know, it sucked. I am having a hard time thinking today. Also, I am not the best at first dates. I am great with other dates and steamy sex scenes, but not first dates. I was tempted to make a larger crossover, but I decided not to. I am actually going to write an Arrow/Batman crossover soon. I have the ideas, but not the motivation. Who would read it? Message me or put it in a review. Thank you for all the views and subscribers. I love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for all of the positive feedback (and the constructive criticism). I do the fangirl dance whenever I get an email saying I have a new follower or someone reviewed. I can't wait to get started with my batman/Arrow crossover. I have to get everything right, so it may take a week or two, but know this, YOU HAVE CREATED A MONSTER... A MOOOOOONSTAAAAHHHHHH! Enjoy this chapter!**

_Oliver awakes in the plane ruins to the sound of marching troops. He looks around. Slade and Shadow are asleep. "Fiers" he whispers softly. "Slade. Slade!" he tries to rustle the hulk of a soldier awake, but he doesn't budge. He runs to Shadow. "Come on! COME ON!" the marching is getting closer. In steps Fiers. _

_"Mr. Queen."_

_"No..."_

_"Mr. Queen."_

_"NO!"_

"Mr. Queen!" Diggle shook Oliver awake. "Wake up!"

"AHHUGMUGHARGURDG! NO!" Oliver screamed waking up from the nightmare, flailing. He looked around, he was in the Queen dining room. His family stared at him, wide eyed. He gained his composure, sitting upright and putting his arms down.

"Mr. Queen?"

"What, Diggle?" John could see the pain behind his blue eyes.

"The, uh, IT department called, they need you to look at somehing."

"Wonderful" his eyes showed that he was still shaken by the dream. He placed his napkin on the table and with a mannered "Excuse me" he left. His mother and sister seemed like they had no clue what just happened.

"Oliver, you alright?"

"I'm fine, Dig. Just fine." the two men walked down the hall.

(BREAK)

Felicity sat in the basement of Verdant, waiting for Oliver and Diggle. She couldn't stop thinking about her date with Oliver, though. The kiss they shared was amazing. Felicity laughed at herself. If someone told her she was going to be dating Oliver Queen a month or two ago, she would have tried to have them force-ably committed to the Starling City Psychiatric facility.

"Felicity?"

Her daydreaming was interrupted by the very one it was all about. "Hey, one of the names on your list was in a car crash. Hey were shot and then swerved and rolled. I hacked into the ME's files, and..."

"What is it?"

"He was shot through the heart with curare-laced bullets. It's deadshot."

"Damn it!" he yelled as he hit the table with a closed fist. "When was this?"

"Last night."

"That means he should still be here."

"Exactly. Are you going to contact your Russian groupies?"

"The Bratva? No. I am going to have to do this the old fashioned way."

"And how do you do that?"

He grabbed his bow and jacket. "Point an arrow at someone's chest until they talk."

(BREAK)

The hood watched his target from the top of a building. After a few deep breaths, he shot his Zip line arrow and took off. He went feet first into the window of the 47 story building's penthouse. Without giving the informant time to register what was happening, his bow was primed and ready. "Where is Floyd Lotten?"

"Please, don't hurt me."

"Tell me where Deadshot is!"

"I, I don't know!"

Oliver, in seconds time, lowered his aim from the man's heart to his left foot and shot. The target screamed in pain. Oliver grabbed another arrow, now aiming for his heart.

"You have five seconds to tell me where I can find him or who is employing him." he paused. "One"

He screamed that he had a family.

"Four..."

"OKAY! All I know is that he is being employed by a man named Derek-"

Two bullets raced into his chest from the window. Oliver ducked before using a smoke arrow to cover an escape. He headed back to the cave.

"UGH!" he hit a pipe so hard that he left a dent. Felicity was wide eyed and frightened. Diggle had left already. "He knows I am looking for him!"

"But, how did he know you would be there?" Felicity asked.

"It wasn't his Intel. He got it from somewhere else. But, how did they know?" Oliver thought outloud. Hi eyes widened at a sudden realization. He must have been bugged. Whether it was GPS tracking or sound recording, his secret would be out. If it was GPS it could only be his costume that got bugged, but if it was sound, it could be any one of them and in any number of places. He turned to Felicity. "Take off your clothes."

"One date? Ollie, I am not that easy!" She joked.

"I am serious. One of us is bugged. Call Diggle." he ordered, removing his jacket. Suddenly, he saw a spark and a small wisp of smoke from his bow.

"OW!" Felicity threw down her glasses, where the same thing was happening on the part behind her ears.

"They must have a self destruct. No telling how long they were listening."

They knew everything. They knew everything about the island. Felicity and Oliver's tipsy encounter. Their first date. The hideout. His secret identity. Everything. The eavesdroppers now had leverage... and now all they could do was wait.

**A/N: I know it was shorter than what I usually do, but I wanted this in the story and I didn't think it would go good with my next idea, which will be in the next chapter. Please Read and Review. Thedrunkencupcake**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so glad that everyone likes it! I know the previous chapter was short, so I am going to make this one longer in an attempt to compensate... Please enjoy.**

Felicity was never really paranoid. She had no real reason to be. But as she sat on her couch, she was starting to. She wondered if they bugged her entire apartment. With her knees touching her chest and her arms wrapped around them, her eyes darted across the room, from corner to corner. She felt scared. Scared and alone. She picked up her phone and dialed Oliver.

"Felicity?"

"Yeah. Can you come pick me up?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I just don't want to be alone tonight."

"Okay, I'm on my way." he hung up. It took him eighteen minutes to get there, and in that time Felicity managed to pack an overnight bag (which was really a two night bag), take a shower, curl her hair, put in contacts, put on simple makeup, and get dressed. She wore a pink ruffled mini skirt and a grey quarter-sleeved shirt. He knocked on her door. When she opened it, he wasn't expecting this. His eyes slowly moved up her smooth legs and her round butt, then up to her chest and her face. "You look..." he was almost speechless,"Beautiful." They smiled. They kept eye contact for a good two minutes before she broke it.

"We should go."

"Yeah. Good." there was a hint of awkwardness in the air as he picked up her bag and they walked out.

"Ollie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we not go to your house?"

"Um, sure, but why?" he said shutting the trunk.

"I feel intimidated. I just want to go somewhere with you."

"Okay, where to then?"

She thought hard. She didn't get that far in her plan.

"How about a hotel?" he spoke up.

"Sounds great." She got in the car.

They made a stop for Oliver's overnight bag at his house.

They checked into the most prestigious hotel in the city. She felt intimidated still, but at least she didn't have to eat breakfast with his family silently judging her. They took the elevator to their floor and went into the room, which Felicity noticed was as big as her apartment. He dropped both bags on the ground and turned to Felicity.

"You gonna come in?" he said, noticing she had zoned out.

She snapped out of it. "Oh yeah, sorry. This room is huge!"

Oliver smiled. He had hoped she would like it. Back at the cave he had thrown himself into a concoction of training until his vision blurred and wondering how someone could have planted a bug on his bow since he never really let it go outside of the cave.

She plopped on the bed and laughed. "I feel like I am on a cloud!" On the white sheets she looked like a child making a snow angel. He loved how young her personality was.

"I am going to take a shower. I trained practically all day and feel gross."

"Okay, I'll be right here."

He turned on the water and took off his sweater. (What is it with the sweaters? That's all he wears besides a suit and a costume!) He looked in the mirror at his scarred torso. He felt disgusted. All the reminders of how damaged, how broken he is. He wanted to smash the mirror into a million pieces. Then he thought of Felicity. She never seemed revolted by them. She never acted like he was a monster. He undressed fully and got into the shower, thoughts racing.

On the other side of the door, Felicity was down to a lacy pink lingerie set she got at a lingerie bridal party one of her friends had. She wanted him so bad she could taste it. When she heard the water stop, her heart rate shot up. Oliver came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and one he used to dry his hair.

"Felici-" he was met with her gorgeous smooth legs, tight tummy, and round breasts. The smile she gave him was one that made him melt,"Tiiiiiii?"

She got off of the bed and walked to him in a way Oliver could only describe as sensual. "Oliver..." her fingers traced one of his many scars.

He couldn't help it. He leaned down and kissed her. Again, fireworks. He pushed her up against the wall. Her hands on his back and his tracing her girlish figure. She put her hands on his chest and pushed. He fell onto the bed. She got on top of him and returned her lips to his. The television sprang to life. He looked around before noticing he had fell on the remote. He reached under himself to get it but then he noticed what it was about. The news lady sopke.

"_Detective Quentin Lance is being held hostage by the self called Dark Archer. He demands that the Vigilante surrenders himself to him in exchange for the Detective's life. We will bring you updates as they come to us. "_

"You should go..." she said, getting off of him.

"I promise... we will finish this..." He smiled and grabbed his bag.

(BREAK)

The hooded vigilante slithered through the warehouse where the Detective was being held. He turned a corner and entered a brightly lit room where Lance was tied to a chair. He had one of the Doger's bomb collars on.

"Where is he?" Oliver asked Quentin in his Vigilante voice.

"Right here, Arrow." he aimed an arrow at Oliver's heart. "Take off the hood."

Oliver stood still.

"Now, or the detective dies."

He reluctantly reached up and pulled it down. Lance gasped.

"OLIVER QUEEN!" he struggled to get out of the chair."I am going to kill you!"

"Arrow, you put down the bow and take off the jacket and the Detective here gets to walk out alive."

"Why, Merlynn? Why do you want me to take off the jacket?"

"Two reasons, first, I know how ashamed of them you are. It makes you feel like a monster. Like you are damaged, so I want you to show the detective here how damaged you are. And second, I am going to give you a few more..."

Oliver's anger showed on his face as he pulled down the zipper. He turned to Quentin and let if fall to the ground and took off his undershirt. He felt uncomfortable and hated being seen like this.

"What now, Malcom?"

"Kneel."

Oliver obeyed and Merlynn took out a long knife and rope. He walked to Oliver and ties his hands behind him. He made him face the cop as he drew the knife softly across his chest. Malcom plunged the knife into right under his breastbone. Oliver gritted his teeth and breathed heavily, trying not to scream.

"You are stronger than I thought."

"I survived shit like this for five years."

He withdrew the knife. "Why don't we tell the detective about the island?"

Nothing but heavy breathing came from the unmasked hero.

He grabbed his chin and held it up. "Huh? Maybe I should then!" he pulled out a recording device and pressed a button. Oliver's voice rang out:"Ok! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? I WAS BEATEN, TORTURED, AND STARVED FOR DAYS! I'VE BROKEN ALMOST EVERY BONE I HAVE AT LEAST ONCE! I NEARLY DROWNED AND I HOPED EVERY DAY WOULD BE MY LAST! I HAVE ENDURED THINGS THAT NO ONE SHOULD HAVE TO! I HAVE KILLED MORE MEN THAN I CAN REMEMBER! I TRIED EVERY SINGLE DAY TO ESCAPE THAT ISLAND. IT TOOK ME FIVE YEARS! I HAVE TWENTY PERCENT OF MY BODY COVERED IN HORRIFYING PROOF!"

Oliver looked up at the archer."What have you got to gain by putting us through this?"

"Everything. I gain amusement."

"You got what you wanted. He saw my scars, he heard about what I went through."

"He hasn't seen you go through pain that only you could survive. He hasn't seen you beg for death and not get it for hours."

He ran the knife around his glued, still healing wound. He began at the top and re-opened it. Oliver screamed in pain. He wriggled out of the tightly bound rope and tried to grab the archer, but the archer was faster. He dug the knife in farther, and Oliver gasped in pain. He managed to still stand up and fight for the control to the detective's bomb collar. Oliver got it and disarmed it. Lance stood up and tackled the Dark Archer.

"Noooo!" Oliver screamed. He leaped to his bow and fired an arrow and hit the Archer in the chest. Quentin stared at Oliver as he collapsed. No, no, no. You might be a vigilante, t you saved my life. You aren't dying yet." Oliver blacked out.

**A/N: I swear, the sex will come soon. A cliffhanger, don't kill me over it, though. Read and Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter, I only got two reviews. I am thinking of posting my original chapter where they did it and then she breaks his heart. Who wants to read it? I can send it to you. Just put it in a review or PM me. I apologize in advance for this chapter being on Angsty Avenue. This chapter is a bit slow. But, please, Enjoy!**

Oliver's eyes struggled to open as he made a sound familiar to a dying moose. Everything was blurry, but he tried to sit up. He was immediately hit with an agonizing pain that rushed over him. He noticed that he was in some kind of room on a full-sized bed.

"Oliver!" Felicity ran to him. "Oliver, I was so scared that you would die!" She tried to hug him.

"AAHHGG!" he said loudly, but not yelling.

"Sorry!"

"I'm fine." He tried to lift his arm to touch her, but he was stopped short by handcuffs. "What is this... Where am I? I can't see."

"After a while, you woke up. You weren't lucid. You tried to kill us. Even Lance. It happened twice. We didn't want to chance it a third time. We handcuffed you to the nightstand because it was grounded and you already broke a table." she uncuffed him.

"What?"

"When Diggle was gluing and stitching you up, you freaked out and ripped off the table leg that you were handcuffed to. Lance freaked out when you went all 'crazy flashback Oliver'." Unknown to Oliver, Lance glared at her.

_Lance..._ "Where am I? Why can't I see?"

"You suffered a minor concussion, it's fine, you'll probably get it back soon." Diggle walked in.

"Where am I?"

Neither one said anything, so he assumed he wouldn't like it.

"You are at My house." Quentin's voice came from what he guessed was a chair next to him.

"Is it because I am in Police custody when I can walk?"

Quentin sighed. "No. You saved my life even though I hate you. You were willing to go through unimaginable pain to spare me. I am going to get off of the case. You come near my daughter again, and I will put a bullet in you before you can even aim at me. You can stay here until you can go out without too many questions being asked. And Oliver, Thank you."

Oliver just gave a silent nod to assure him of his understanding. He turned to Felicity and Diggle. "I know how the bug on my bow was placed."

"Later. You need to rest." Felicity said, crawling into the bed with him. She snuggled close to him and put her head on his chest. He could feel her warmth, her heart beat. "Oliver, I was so scared...I didn't want to lose you." a tear rolled down her cheek. The detective got up and left the room.

"Shh, I'm right here." He ran his fingers through her hair. "It's alright." They both fell asleep.

(BREAK)

Felicity woke up to Oliver screaming.

"No! No! Felicity!" he was tossing and turning, dreaming.

"Oliver. It's okay."

"FELICITY!"

"What the hell?" Diggle and Lance ran in with their guns.

"I am trying to wake him up"

Diggle ran to him and attempted to shake him out of it.

"NOOO!" Oliver screamed, still trapped in the dream.

Felicity placed her lips on his and his eyes fluttered open. She pulled away. He realized it was only a dream and hugged her tightly, ignoring the pain. Although he denied it later, she saw a small tear roll down his cheek.

"It's alright." she said, comforting him. "What did you see?"

He looked her in the eyes, his with pain behind them,"My worst nightmare."

Diggle and Lance walked out of the room. "What was that all about? Does it happen a lot?"

"What? The lovey Dovey parts, well, kinda. Oliver isn't the most emotional guy, so he is usually blunt."

"Not that, I mean the flashbacks and bad dreams"

"He was on the island or five years. It stays with him. From what Felicity has told me and what I have heard when he sleeps at the nightclub, yeah."

"So, Robin hood has a girlfriend?"

"I guess you could say that."

(BREAK)

"Yes, Mrs. Queen, he is okay. He is spending the week with his girlfriend. Yes. You will get to meet her soon. She is not feeling good, that is why he is with her. Okay, I'll tell him. I know, You too, Mrs. Queen."

Quentin gave Diggle a smile. "You lie a lot?"

"You have no idea."

"So you aren't really his bodyguard, are you?"

"Do you really think that man needs a bodyguard?"

Felicity walked in wearing her normal geeky style. "Back to work?" Diggle asked.

"I guess. There are way too many men here. I mean, in the IT department there are a lot of men, but most of them are too shy to make eye contact, so I feel alone. After a week of getting almost strangled twice, having that awkward morning after breakfast," Lance raised an eyebrow but she dismissed it," my billionaire vigilante boyfriend nearly bleeding out three times, finding out someone has heard and seen every aspect of our lives for weeks, and Mr. Cop here jumping on the Oliver Queen/Hood bandwagon, I need to go back to my boring life as an IT girl." She grabbed her purse and left.

Lance turned back to Diggle "Typical week?"

"Typical week..."

"Doesn't his family worry?"

"He tries hard to keep up the Billionaire Playboy persona. If they call, he pretends that he is with a girl or managing something at the club."Diggle laughed when he remembered something,"This one time, Oliver was out and Felicity had to pretend to be-"

"The Spanish Swimsuit Model! Good Times." Oliver said as he walked in. The outline of his scars, bandages, and muscles could be seen through the thin fabric of his white short sleeved shirt.

"How are you feeling?" Diggle asked casually.

"Like I always do, bad. Mr. Lance, thank you for letting me stay here last night... and for not arresting me."

"You saved my daughter twice, myself once, stopped me from killing Cyrus Vanch, and took down countless of the city's criminals. This is me thanking you."

He turned to Diggle. "I'm heading back to the nightclub"

"I don't know if that is the wisest thing. You went through a lot. Remember the Vertigo overdose?"

"Vertigo?"

"He was stuck with a syringe full of Vertigo by the Count. He has these magic herbs from the island that helped him live."

"They're not magical. And, I will be fi-" he felt a tightness in his chest and lightheaded. His legs nearly gave out beneath him.

"Oliver!" Diggle ran to him.

"What's happening?"

"Probably internal bleeding. He needs to get to the hospital now."

Lance called an ambulance. He was rushed into the emergency room. Having a cop there really helped with 'How' and questions of the like. The staff was ordered not to alert the family, even though they disagreed, they complied. He was rushed into surgery. Felicity slowly walked into the waiting room, partly from dehydration (She cried the entire day, she didn't even go to work) and partly from not wanting the situation to be real.

"Felicity!" Diggle stood up, Lance shortly followed. "He is going to be okay. You hear me? He has gone through a lot more than this." he held her in a hug.

She didn't say a word. She only sniffled and cried into Dig's chest. Lance felt bad. He didn't know why. Maybe he felt that it was his fault. Maybe he was starting to like Oliver. Yeah, probably the first one, though.

"You should drink something. I can get you some tea from the cafeteria."

She nodded her head. Lance made his way to the mess hall and got her a chamomile and mint tea with sugar packets. When he was walking down the hall, he saw the surgeon in front of Diggle and Felicity. Felicity sat down in a chair and buried her head in her hands. Diggle put his hands on her shoulders. He ran to them. "What?! What is it?!" the concern in his voice very apparent.

"They got the bleeding under control. He should be fine."

"Why is she crying?"

"I think this was a bit too much for her. She is pretty out of it. Give her the tea."

"Thank you, Mr. Lance." she was a sniffling mess, but she still managed to look okay.

After about a gallon of the warm substance, her shaking stopped and a nurse came to them. "You can see him now, but he is resting." Felicity practically ran into his room.

"Oliver!" He looked peaceful and pain-ridden simultaneously. She grabbed his hand hand held it tight. "Don't leave me." Tears ran down her face. Diggle talked to the Nurse. The detective stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do.

"When should he wake up?" Diggle questioned.

"In a few hours. We gave him a sedative to help him sleep longer."

"When do you think he will be discharged?"

"Hard to say, it could be a week or so."

"Do you think he will be okay tonight?"

"Most likely. There weren't any real complications."

"Thanks"

He went to Felicity, who was holding his hand and still crying. "Felicity, you need to go. He will be fine. Go get some rest."

"No, John. I am staying here." she hadn't called him John before. "I need to stay here."

"Okay, just get some rest."

Diggle left. Lance decided to sit in a chair next to Felicity. "You want to talk?"

"What's there to say?"

"How about we start with how you met."

They sat there talking all night, which was not what either one of them was expecting. Felicity woke realizing she must have fallen asleep. There was a nurse messing with his IV fluids. He looked better. Lance was gone. He probably left when she drifted off, she thought. Oliver's eyes opened.

"Ugh." he said

"What is it?" Felicity asked in concern.

"I have a bad taste in my mouth."

"Nothing to do with pain?"

"I feel numb. What the hell did I eat?"

She was happy to see Oliver in such a better mood. His hood personality had faded for the time being. "I don't know, but I am glad you are alive."

"Yeah, me too... Am I in a hospital?"

"Internal bleeding. You have to stay for a bit."

"How did the whole 'where did this huge gash and these lacerations come from' conversation go?"

"Lance covered your ass."

"I wish you meant that literally, I hate hospital gowns."

They laughed. "I love you."

"I love you, too." he said back with a smile and a kiss. Diggle walked in.

"How is my favorite couple?"

"I think we would be better if we ate something."

"Sorry, I don't think Oliver can right now."

"It's fine." the nurse said, walking out.

"Hehehe, Diggle got told by an old Asian woman." Oliver teased. Felicity laughed. He was a much happier man than usual... Felicity and Diggle assumed it was from the pain drugs.

"Oliver?" Tommy's voice came from the hall.

"Hey Tommy!"

"You killed my father, didn't you?" His eyes were cold and unforgiving

**A/N: Are You Scared?! I am... of you not liking it. Please review with your thoughts and whether you want to see my original idea for chapter eight. The next chapter, and possibly one after that, will have his recover, fight with Tommy, love life progression with Felicity, and Lance's attempt to understand the crew. BTW, I tried to keep them as in character as possible, but my entire purpose is to change Lance's character greatly. The next chapter should be up in a few days. Our heating went out last night and I am sick today, so it takes me longer to think, hence writing will take longer. I can't believe I have almost sixty followers. I hope I don't lose any over how large the twist here was. I am not always this morbid, new readers, I swear.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Not much action in here. A bit of drama and a few comical moments. Romance in the air. I hope you like it. I am so happy! I have almost 60 people following this story! Yay me!**

"You killed my father, didn't you?" his eyes were cold and unforgiving.

"Let's go, Tommy." Diggle said, pushing him out.

"You son of a bitch, YOU KILLED HIM!" he screamed trying to get around the huge bodyguard.

"He was a murderer!" Oliver shot back.

"So are you!" he knew that was a button Oliver didn't like pressed.

Oliver's face softened and he stared off into the distance. He was a murderer, no matter what he told himself. His features once again became hard as stone as he gritted his teeth.

"Oliver, calm down." Felicity said, stroking his hand, knowing he was about to crack. The heart monitor rose quickly, as if he was trying to calm down, but was failing.

"You want to know what he did? He strapped a bomb collar around Lorel's dad's neck and tortured me. You want to see what he did?" He pulled down the hospital gown, showing the scars across his abdomen and breastbone and exposing where the surgery was performed. "Are you happy?! He almost killed me 3 times, and the love of my life once. You know what? I would do it again."

That sent Tommy off the edge. "YOU MURDERER! YOU LYING, CRAZY KILLER!" He pushed against Diggle but, as expected, he didn't budge. Hospital security soon arrived, escorting Mr. Merlynn out of the facility.

"He's going to tell someone, or worse, the media about me." Oliver said softly, trying to forget the poison that spewed from his former best friend's lips.

"Didn't you say you would put an arrow in me if I talked?" Diggle reminded him.

"That was you. I grew up with him. I can't."

"Can't, or won't?"

Oliver gave his partner the most piercing glare he had.

"I guess we just have to wait..." Felicity said, knowing there was nothing they could do.

"Was that Tommy Merlynn? Why was he yelling at you?" Detective Lance asked as he walked in.

"I killed his father."

"So he knows?"

"About me, yes, I had to tell him to convince his living piece of shit he called a father was about to die and needed his blood. About his dad, I think he just recently found out, maybe when he quit the nightclub."

"You're screwed."

"I know."

"He could go to the media."

"I know..."

"He could go to the cops! How am I supposed to help you when he knows where your little headquarters is?"

"I know!" Oliver growled,"I just have to trust him, which I don't."

They sat in silence for the next couple of moments to let the tension subside. "Oh, Oliver, I ran by your house and got you some stuff for while you are here. It's all in this bag." he handed Oliver a bag of clothes and toiletries.

"Thanks. I feel like a Ken doll in this." he said, referring to the backless gown. After he changed, he felt his chin, which had been turning a bit of scruff into a full on beard quite quickly. When Oliver disappeared into the bathroom, Lance got a text from Lorel.

_Hey dad, meet me at my house in twenty minutes. Love, L._

"I have to go, Lorel wants to see me."

"Okay, I will be heading out soon too. You coming, Felicity?"

"No. I'm good."

Both men left as Oliver came out of the bathroom. He wore a pair of plaid flannel pajama pants and a thin white tee what showed off his contours nicely. He had trimmed his beard and left fashionable stubble.

"You look like a men's pajama model." she said as she laughed.

He crawled into the hospital bed and turned to Felicity as the nurse brought him food. She gave him a disapproving look when she saw that he had been up and walking around and changing his clothes after she told him not to. She placed his dinner on a tray and left. He spoke.

"Am I a bad person?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean am I morally a bad person?"

"You took a life to save countless others, I think you are a morally good person." she smiled, stealing his jello.

He looked down at his tray: a hot dog, macaroni and cheese, salad, and fruit cocktail.

"How bad do you want my hot dog?" he mindlessly asked.

"You have no idea." Her face went blank. She realized what she had just said. Oliver lips curled into a giant smile. They busted out laughing. They were glad to get away from everything and just laugh. He it to her and their laughing died down. They finished eating dinner and she laid her head on the bed. They talked about how bad his cover stories were to how strange it was that he dressed up like Robin Hood, his ex and the cop who was hunting him shared the last name Lance (like Lancelot), his last name was Queen, and his ex best friend and arch enemy's last names were Merlynn. She started to look sleepy.

"Felicity?"

"What is it, Ollie?"

"You need some sleep, you look tired."

Felicity knew she was wearing down. She hadn't slept well for days. She wasn't used to it. But when she thought of leaving Oliver alone in that hospital, it somehow became bearable. _Nothing strengthens your love for somebody like they almost dying practically every night._ She thought to herself, laughing on the inside.

"I can't leave you."

"Why not?"

"I would worry the entire time. I know you are mainly just here for observation, but still, that is what happens when you are in love."

"Well, you aren't going to get much sleep in that chair. Crawl up here with me."

"You sure?"

"Come on." he lifted the blanket and scooted over. He was glad for Diggle bringing pajamas for his stay. He wouldn't have been able to sleep in a short sleeved plastic snuggie."I am really glad you are here Felicity." Within seconds, he was far off onto sleep.

He laid there, sleeping so peacefully. She knew if he was dreaming, it was a better chance that it was a nightmare, but the way he looked, she wondered if he was happy. Someone like him deserved that. He gave up a normal life to save the city. He had been through a lot, and he needed a break, a break from the world and all of its problems.

She felt so close to him at that moment, like she was part of him. With their bodies pressed together and his arm around her, She drifted off soon after him, never wanting to let the moment end.

When Diggle walked in that next morning, the couple was in a spooning position. They both seemed to be in deep sleep, so he took out his phone and snapped a picture. All snuggled up, they looked so cute. He wished they could stay like that forever, but he knew all it would ever be was a ungranted dream, for the trials and tribulations they would face had already started.

Oliver woke up to the familiar smell of coffee. He sat up and stretched his arms, trying to wake Felicity up. He laid back down and looked at Felicity, her hair was a mess and covering her face. She had her face smashed against the pillow. He thought she looked beautiful. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. He climbed out of bed and grabbed a coffee. "You know what I want right now?"

"A normal life with Felicity Smoak? Invincibility? An alibi for when you hood up and take down white collar criminals?"

"Big Belly Burger, but you were close."

"That I can get for you." he said with a smile.

Oliver sat in the open chair next to Diggle and looked at Felicity. "I almost died three times this past week. My secret is in jeopardy, and I might go to prison for it. But you know what, Dig?"

"What?"

"I'm still the happiest man in the world."

They smiled and sat there in silence for the next couple of minutes, just drinking their coffee and enjoying the silence.

**A/N: I like to imagine Felicity and Oliver's relationship like it would be if he got out of the friendzone. Which, I guess he kind of did. They laugh at jokes, their personalities (when he isn't a brooding hooded vigilante) are a lot alike. No sex until he recovers, or I would be forced to make him end up in the hospital again. You wouldn't want that now, would you?The hot dog incident was a spin off of something that happened to me. He said wiener, because that's what we called them and I was starving, so I said that and we laughed so hard that my rib cage hurt. But I couldn't imagine Oliver saying wiener. :) Read and Review! I couldn't sleep last night, so in actuality, it took me at least twelve hours to write this. That is a long time for me. Next chapter will be up by tomorrow evening.**


	11. Chapter 11ish Returning 25 4

**A/N: IMPORTANT! I AM GOING ON A ONE WEEK LEAVE. THIS STORY IS NOT DONE! One week and you will have another chapter. This chapter is extremely short and mainly just to hold you through. It's mainly comical and a bridge. Enjoy this little snipit. Not my best work, either. See you in a week, or so.**

"I am the happiest man in the world."

Felicity woke up only about half an hour later than Oliver. She opened her eyes and put on her glasses. She saw Oliver and Diggle looking at her.

"There she is!"

"Ughhhh" she didn't want to get up just quite yet.

"Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine, today!" Oliver teased as he got up and kissed her forehead. "You want a coffee?" he asked as he was already handing her a caramel latte.

"I love you." She took the coffee and sat up.

"You two say the 'l-word' a lot. It took my brother three months to get Carly to say it."

They both stared at him. It finally hit Felicity that they had been dating little more than a week and they were sleeping together without sex, saying 'I love you', and spending all their time together. "Oh my god. What happened?"

"What?" Oliver asked as he opened the curtains fully.

"We turned into an old married couple."

Diggle chuckled. Not just because of what she said, but her face. Her jaw was dropped and her eyes were wide. It was like she just realized "Evil Olive" is a palindrome.

Oliver turned around with the almost same look. "Oh. My. God."

Detective Lance walked in to check on them and he saw the two. "What happened?"

"We're an old married couple." they said in unison.

"What?" Quinton was confused.

"Don't ask." Diggle said as the couple stared at each other.

The detective shrugged it off and suddenly remembered why he was there. "You have to see this." he turned on the TV. BBC America came up playing Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves.

"That is what I had to see? Really, Lance?"

"No, no, no." he flipped through until he found the local news.

_Today, we have a surprise guest. He cannot keep the Hood's secret anymore. He says it has gone too far. Join us tonight at ten._

"What!" Oliver was shocked. He never thought that Tommy would actually do it.

"Oh god. Oliver. What are you going to do?" Felicity's fear was evident.

"I don't know..."

"Ollie, you have to take him down." Diggle threw in.

"I have to get out of this hospital" Oliver started pacing.

"In your condition you can't do any of your ninja moves. We have to get you out the old fashioned way."

"And how is that, threatening the doctor so he will sign release papers?"

A smile crept upon Diggle's face."Undercover"

There was a knock at the door. Lance looked through the glass. "Queen, it's Lorel."

"You seem pretty popular today" Felicity joked.

"Felicity, go into the bathroom."

"Why?"

"Because she will know you aren't a visitor."

Felicity jumped into the bathroom and Oliver hopped into bed and gave Lance a nod.

"Lorel?" he tried to act surprised.

"Tommy knows who the hood is, Dad."

He was glad it wasn't a personal visit for him.

"Eh, yeah, I, uh heard."

"He is going to tell the media at ten."

"I won't let that happen."

"So he told you who he was?"

"It was involuntary. Long story, but I know now that the city needs him. He saved my life by offering his. We need to stop Tommy."

"Dad!" She hugged his neck,"Oh, hi, Oliver. I didn't see you there. Wait, why are you in the hospital?"

"Food poisoning." he lied.

"I hope you feel better. Come on, Dad, we have a city to save." they walked out.

**Like I said, itty bitty bridge. Like a preview, but not really. Review if you want. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am back earlyearly! The week was hectic. I even had to socialize. I did get $200 towards a trip I am taking, so I guess it was worth it. Wait, off topic, sorry. Okay, so first (second, I guess...) I would like to thank everyone who has favorited the story or me, followed the story or me, and reviewed. When you say such nice things it makes me feel so happy. I love you all. BTW, I know I have been spelling the names of some supporting characters wrong. I tried to fix them, but I think I still have a few incorrect.**

"Is it okay to come out of the bathroom yet?" Felicity said, cracking open the door.

"Yeah," Oliver said glancing at the clock on the bedside table,"We have ten hours until Tommy goes public, If he goes on that stage, the hood will too."

"Do you want me to bring the gear?"

"Yeah. Also, stop by my house and tell my mom that my girlfriend and I are doing something or going somewhere. Make something up so I have an excuse for not being there."

"Got it."

"I need to go back to work, I don't want to be written up by my supervisor." Felicity piped in.

"Oh, I talked to my mom. You have two weeks of paid leave for your helping me."

"What? Oh, um, thank you. Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome." he turned to Diggle," Go. I'll still be here."

Diggle trotted off. There was a silence in the room, save the heart-rate machine. Felicity looked like she should be doing the so-called walk of shame after hooking up with someone the night before. Her curly-ish hair was down and her makeup from the day before was still on. She had a big button up shirt she stole from Oliver's bag on and bare legs. She yawned and crawled up with Oliver on the bed.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked.

He didn't even realize he was, but he couldn't stop. "You."

"What about me?"

"You look so cute!"

She laughed.

The doctor walked in, his head in a chartbook. "Mr. Queen," he looked up to see Felicity and Oliver snuggled up together,"I can come back..."

"No, it's fine."

"Your internal bleeding has stopped, your wounds are healing, and you seem fine. You can be discharged, but I would recommend that you stay here one more night just to be sure."

"I can go?"

"Yes, but I do think it would be better to stay,"

"Where do I sign out?" he said with a smile.

(BREAK)

Laurel and her father drove to her apartment. She knew something was wrong when she saw that the door was open. "Dad," she whispered.

"What?"

"Something is wrong. Tommy would never leave the door open."

He pushed past her and opened the door, gun at the ready. Within seconds they knew he had been taken. He put his gun away and took out his handy. He started to dial the precinct. He stopped mid-number and dialed Oliver.

"Who are you calling?" Laurel asked from across the room.

"A friend."

Felicity and Oliver had grabbed Big Belly Burger shakes and went back to the nightclub. Diggle was supposed to meet them there. Oliver's cellular buzzed.

"Lance?"

"Tommy has been taken. We don't know how long it as been. They must have gotten him right after he got home."

"Damnit!"

"I was going to call the presinct, but they couldn't help."

"You need to get Laurel somewhere safe. She might be a target as well."

"How about the department?"

"No, too vulnerable..."

"I don't know, can she come to you?"

"Are you crazy?"

"That would be the safest place."

"Lance, I don't want her to know about me."

"I know, but you could just pull up the hood, or something."

"That won't be weird at all... It would take me at least ten minutes to get the costume on. Felicity would have to help me, too. Besides, me wrapped in tight leather, having to keep the hood up, and use my voice converter? Not the best. I wouldn't be able to train, think, or move much." he had a sarcastic tone.

"You and Felicity could leave."

"And just hope she doesn't figure out where she is?"

"This is Laurel, come on."

"So, Felicity and I are just supposed to leave and you bring her here?"

"Yep"

"Okay, there is a side door. Find a fusebox and pull it out, the whole thing. There is a keypad. The code is 141. It will open."

"Thank you so much. Should I blindfold her?"

"Sure, why not. We will be gone in an hour. Call me when we can come back, I just might have to risk her seeing me, though, later. Don't touch anything."

"Understood."

(BREAK)

Laurel's father led her out of the car and a few steps forward. Just as Oliver said, the door opened. There was a sound of a breaking seal and he led her into a cold room. He reached for a lever and flipped the power on, soon following he removed the blindfold.

Her eyes took a second to adjust, but she knew where she was, the Vigilante's base of operations. She wondered when her father and the hooded hero became so cheeky. She scanned the area. A few dented pipes and holes in the walls. There was a salmon ladder and a hand to hand combat practice dummy. The tables were cluttered with arrows, knives, papers, wires, and other items. She looked to her right and saw it, his costume. It looked different on a stand. She walked in further to see something that had caught her eye. There were two different blood stains on the floor. Both were massive. He must have barely survived both. She saw an exam table and a locker. She opened the locker and saw medical supplies, bandages, crutches, a folded wheelchair, and a pair of sweats. Her father watched her carefully, knowing that each an every move could send her on a path to wherever Oliver was to confront him.

"So, you know who he is?" She asked as she picked up an arrow.

"What?" he was caught off guard,"Oh, yeah."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No."

She picked up his bow, running her fingers across every ridge and every bend. "So," she placed his bow back on the table,"Why am I here?"

"It is to keep you safe."

"Why do you trust him?"

"Because he saved my life."

"Is he going to find Tommy?"

"I hope so."

(BREAK)

Diggle, Felicity, and Oliver sat in the nightclub. They didn't really have anywhere else to go. The club was closed for renovations about the ventilation, which didn't really need doing, but they needed an alibi for the the inspector's bribe. Oliver was kicking himself about leaving his costume and bow down there. Felicity was trying to trace Tommy's handy. Diggle was upset, but hid it well. He wanted Oliver and Felicity to be a couple, but when Laurel came back into the picture, he panicked. What if he went back to her, breaking Felicity's heart? He peered at his watch, 18:00. Great.

"Got it." Felicity said, turning her laptop around to show them the coordinates of Tommy's phone.

"Okay, I will be back soon, I hope."

"How are you going to get your hood?" Diggle questioned.

"Crap."

"We could have Lance bring it up, the father, of course." Felicity suggested.

"Too risky. What if she follows him up the stairs?"

"He could leave it outside in front of the side door."

"That might work."

"I'll call him."

(BREAK)

Tommy was scared. He was zip tied to a chair, and the effects of the drugs they used to knock him out were still taking their toll. He was regretting announcing that he knew the Vigilante's secret. Oliver probably wouldn't come now.

"Who is the hood?" one of his captures asked.

Tommy sat, not saying a word. He was going through his head why the city needed vigilante. There was no real turning back now. Even if he said he had a change of heart, the cops could arrest him for withholding evidence in the hood's case. He knew it was all over. He had been blinded by grief and rage, and almost outed his best friend.

A powerful slap, courtesy of one of the men, brought him out of deep thought.

"I will ask you again, Who is the-" his sentence was interrupted by the sound of crashing glass. Oliver flew through the window and immediately started fighting the thugs. There must have been at least ten. He broke a neck and looked around. Everyone was down. He ran to Tommy and broke the tie.

"How did you find me?"

"Your private phone... the one that you keep in your shoes. They didn't search your shoes."

"Thank you."

"I am only doing this because Laurel is in love with you, not because you-*BANG BANG*"

Gunshots were fired. He must have missed one. "Get down!" Oliver yelled, pushing Tommy to the floor. They hid behind a support beam. Oliver quickly turned the corner and shot an arrow at the gunman. Oliver got him, but the gunman got Oliver as well. He screamed in pain.

"Oliver!"

"I'm fine, just, ahh! Just, get me back to the nightclub."

"Okay, okay..."

(VERY SHORT BREAK)

Oliver punched in the code and the door hissed open. Quinton aimed his gun, but soon realized it was them. "You've been shot!"

"I know." he acted like nothing had happened, which to him was the case.

"But, you need help."

"I am fine. Tommy has a few bruises, he needs help. I can do this myself." his eyes caught Laurel, who was in awe. He had totally forgot. He went to the medical caddy and pulled out a suture kit, some ace bandage, and rubbing alcohol as casually as he could. He pretended not to notice her as he walked off hoping she didn't catch a glimpse of his face or notice his voice. Laurel was speechless. He seemed so cool and calm, as if he hadn't just saved someone.

He walked into another part of the arrowcave and took off the jacket. He knew she might see him, but at this point he could care less. He was tired, a bit hungry, and needed to stitch up a gunshot wound on his arm. Nothing else was important. He poured some of the rubbing alcohol onto the wound, which stung like hell.

"Damnit!" he cursed. He stitched it up and wrapped the ace around it. He looked at the wall clock, it was 22:08. The detective walked in.

"Are you okay?"

"Yep"

"Do you mind if we stay here tonight? I know she probably isn't in trouble anymore, but there still is a small chance."

"Sure, There are a few cots, but that is it. John has a hammock, but he is a bit territorial about it."

"Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it." he got up and went up the stairs to the nightclub.

"Oliver!" they said in unison.

Felicity hugged him tightly and they walked hand in hand down back into the arrowcave. Quinton, Tommy, and Laurel had all set up shop in the farthest corner of the cave, which happened to be by a heating device. It was far enough to where he could train without waking them, but close enough to be easily monitored if the need arises. He didn't want to go home. The house felt so alien to him. This, the cave, this was his home. He could hear a faint snoring sound, which made him almost laugh. He removed his jacket, which he had put back on to get upstairs without Laurel noticing, and placed it on the back of Felicity's chair. He got up on the ceiling and did upside down sit ups. In the middle of one, Laurel came walking in. His eyes widened and he pushed his body all the way up, trying to hide. Felicity ran over to her.

"Who are you?" she asked Felicity, obviously confused.

"I am the hood's tech girl, what do you need?"

"I just wanted to thank him for saving Tommy."

From his uncomfortable position, he replied "You're Welcome."

She glanced up and saw him. Just a bit, but there was one thing that stood out... He had a dragon tattoo on his shoulder. She knew she had seen it somewhere before, but she couldn't put her finger on it. That was going to drive her crazy. She just had to know. She smiled and walked away, even though she was going mad.

Oliver came down and sighed,"That was close."

"Yeah, I know... I was there." she replied jokingly.

"I am going to take a shower. You should probably head home and get some sleep."

"Sure thing."

As he got into the makeshift shower he created, he thought about everything that had happened in the past two weeks. Then, he thought about Felicity. He was so terrified of screwing things up. He just wanted a normal relationship, but given the circumstances, he had already accepted the fact that wasn't going to happen. He got out and got dressed. The typical white shirt and jeans, of course. He walked out of the shower room and into the main part with the computers and training equipment. Oliver started to get tired, but didn't want to go home. He put on a jacket and sat in Felicity's chair, his eyes were betraying him, slowly closing.

(EARLY THE NEXT MORNING)

Laurel woke up early. She couldn't get a good night's rest in a secret head quarters. She walked out into the main opening. She saw the man in the hood. His head was on the desk and the hood of a sweat jacket over his face. She walked over to him, debating whether or not to lift the hood. She was now about two feet from him and she had a decision to make.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter is mostly in Laurel's point of view, even though it is still in third person. The italics are her thoughts. I have a bit of a hangover, so I am sure there are mistakes a plenty. Please enjoy. **

Laurel had a decision to make: Take off his hood and betray his trust, or go insane because of not knowing. She reached for the hood. Her hand stopped only inches from it. _What am I thinking? This man saved my life and my dad's and Tommy's. He deserves a secret identity._ Although it killed her, she withdrew her hand and walked away. She decided to explore. She walked around and found a shower room, a few pieces of exercising equipment, an operating table, and a few other interesting things. Felicity walked in with a coffee and her tablet. Laurel hid behind a steel beam as the blonde haired girl trotted through. She went to her chair, where her complicated significant other was sleeping. He was in civvies. She rustled him lightly, knowing now to duck the instinctual shot his hand always gave.

"Dude, you are in my chair."

Oliver mumbled something, obviously still asleep.

"You are a grown man, human weapon, superhero vigilante and you still have trouble getting up."

"What?" he said sleepily.

"Oh, get up you." she laughed.

He stood up, his back to where laurel was hiding, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, O-man." she sat down,"That was a horrible name. It sounds like Orgasm man. That would be an awkward name. You know, I have been thinking... You need a nickname... not like your superhero code name, but like a nickname I can call you, like Green Bean."

"Oh god... not pet names!"

She laughed,"I am going to run some updates, okay?"

"Fine by me, I need to go make an appearance so nobody thinks I am dead or starts to wonder where I go in my free time."

"Okay, love you."

"You too, bye." He kissed her goodbye and left. She didn't see his face, but the voice was familiar.

_So she isn't just his tech girl. She is funny. I wonder where I am, though..._ she thought.

It was nice to see him when he wasn't so dark, gloomy, and broody like every other time she saw him. She watched as Felicity's hands flew across the multiple keyboards and her eyes followed multiple monitors at once. She sipped her coffee every few minutes, as if it were a practiced dance. Laurel's father walked in.

"Hey Felicity. Have you seen Laurel?"

"No, I just got here a little bit ago. You Know Who just left, though. If she is gone, he will find her."

"Good to know."

"You going to take Laurel home?"

"When I find her, yeah."

"What about Tommy?" she sipped her latte, "How is that going to go?"

"I don't know, I really just don't." he paused,"So, how do you put up with him?"

"Who? Oh, Ollie? What do you mean?"

_Ollie? It can't be Oliver Queen... no one can be in two places at once..._

"I mean with the flashbacks, adrenaline rushes, and almost dying every other day or so."

"Well, I don't. I guess that is how love works. You don't really care. I mean, I understand him. He has been through a lot and he is able to talk to me about it."

"Tommy's dad says he feels like a monster, is that true?"

"You do seem to have a lot of questions..." she looked up and gave a glare.

"Oh, sorry for the intrusion." he walked off, hands in a submissive gesture.

She sighed and got back to work. After a few minutes, she was done. Felicity spun around in her chair and leaned back, waiting for the updates to finish. Time flew by almost instantly. It must have already been middle of the day when he came back. She had just been standing behind that metal support beam for half of the day. When Felicity heard him, she ran to the door.

"Hello, my knight in shiny green leather." she joked

"And hello to you. Where is everyone?" He, of course, was turned where Laurel could only see his back.

"The detective went to work, Tommy has slept all day, I think Laurel is snooping around, and John is somewhere, probably the Big Belly Burger."

"Okay, cool." he grabbed a water bottle and took a drink.

"Ollie, I've been thinking, I want to go on patrol with you one night. Just once, and just patrol. No fighting bad guys and no shooting arrows."

He nearly spit out the water. "Felicity, I don't think so."

"Why not?" she gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Because I love you and if anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do."

"Party Pooper.." she gave him her sad face.

He held his arms out,"Come here, you..." she walked to him and he wrapped his arms around her. They kissed and she ran her fingers through his messy dirty blonde hair, while his hands were around her waist. Laurel felt happy for them, but wished he would turn around.

Once their lips parted from one another, Felicity looked him dead in the eyes and said, "I love you, too."

Laurel's heart melted. It was like a movie.

"Ugh... I do not want to go home." she said.

"Me neither. How about we just stay here? We can be introverts together." he took his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close as they laughed.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Hmm... Do the salmon ladder."

"I don't think you can do it, Ci,"

"I mean you, silly!"

"Oh, okay, may I ask why?"

"Because it never gets old."

He laughed and grabbed the bar. He flung himself up, over the first set. He continues until he got to the top. He flipped over the pole and hung by his legs. "Look, ma... No hands!"

She laughed. Laurel could see when his shirt came down a bit that there was a severe burn on his lower back. It looked painful. She snapped out of her trance, and decided to emerge from the shadows. "Um, do you know where my dad is?"

Her voice caught Oliver off guard and he nearly fell. Felicity made noise that was half laugh and half gasp.

"He went to work. Do you want to go see him?"

Oliver was just hanging there, hoping she wouldn't recognize him from behind. Even if she did, he was helpless.

"No, it's fine. Could I stay here for a little longer?"

"Um..." she was waiting for Oliver to pass judgement, but he was clueless. She grabbed his water bottle and chucked it at his back.

"Ouch! Oh, yeah, sure. Just, don't mess with anything."

"I promise, asparag-asshole."

"Oh, that is a good one..." she turned around to Oliver,"I like her." she had a wide grin on her face.

Laurel walked back to her cot and laid there. They were warming up to her, and she liked it.

Oliver jumped down and rolled to disperse the force of hitting the ground. Felicity clapped. She went over to the computer and started pressing keys after something popped up.

"What are you doing?"

"Something came in on the police scanner, I think."

"What?"

"Someone just broke in to Police evidence lockup."

"What did they steal?"

She gave him a grim look, "Everything of the Dark Archer's."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: When I started this, I only imagined it would be three or four chapters, but wow... I just kept getting ideas. I don't plan much, when I get an idea, I ure out how to work it in there. Also, when you read my stories, the interactions and the like are usually distorted versions of my own experiences, like the fainting when she thought she slept with her friend that you always secretly wanted to, or the upcoming encounter between Felicity and Oliver, which was quite enjoyable, but that's not the point. I hope you guys love this one. It doesn't flow like I hoped it would, but I think I did quite nicely, all things considered. I can't wait for tonight's Arrow. Enjoy! Well, I couldn't help the last part. I had to put it in. **

"What?!" Oliver yelled, instantly regretting it when Laurel came running. "I'll suit up."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Just a disturbance."

"Felicity? My stitches... I -ahh! Can you help me?"

"Coming! If you reopen that wound I will kill you myself." she walked into a separate room where Ollie was hooding up. Laurel peeked around the corner, trying to catch a glimpse of his dragon tattoo, but she got more than she bargained for when she saw his naked torso, not even thinking about chance to look at his face. When he noticed her, he yelled "LAUREL!" and threw a tennis ball that was sitting on the desk at the door to close it, hoping she wouldn't recognize the Bratva tattoo or the scars.

"I, uh, sorry..." she ran out. He soon emerged, fully suited. He grabbed his bow and quiver as the girls gawked and he stormed out.

"I didn't see his face."

"I think he knows that. He is... sensitive when it comes to the scars and burns. They are all reminders... I am saying too much. I have a problem with that. He might have thought you saw his face, but you would have reacted differently than saying 'sorry'."

"Yeah, you probably are saying too much. I have one question... Why does he wear the hood? He told me it was to protect the ones he cares about, but I'm getting a bit of a The phantom of the opera' feel. Also, do you think he will ever trust me with his secret?"

"It is to protect the ones he cares about. Nothing like the Phantom. Haha. But, do You want an honest answer? No. He doesn't like this many people knowing, anyways."

Things got quiet. "Are you in love with him?"

"More than he could possibly know..."

"Are you afraid he won't come back in one piece?"

"That is my greatest fear, Laurel." tears welled in her eyes as she thought about all the times she almost lost him.

"It's going to be okay... shhhh..." Laurel comforted her.

"I hope so."

The hood slithered through the alleyways of buildings until he reached the station. He threw a rock at the window next to Lance's window. He got up and went down.

"So you heard?"

"Yeah, I could use your help."

"Anytime."

"Merlyn is dead. Who would steal his stuff?"

"I am betting his employer."

"Do you really think he has an employer?"

"I hope so, or there is a bigger mystery on our hands. I think Felicity can track it. I just hope she hasn't destroyed the bugs already..."

"So, all hooded up and no where to go?" he joked, "Listen, Oliver, you should hang up the costume for a bit. Go spend some time with Felicity. Have a normal relationship for the next forty eight hours. After that, come back. These thieves can wait, your girlfriend cannot."

Seeing no point in arguing, he nodded in agreement and took off. He texted Felicity. "Meet me at your house. I am cooking you dinner. No excuses. I love you, -Your knight in shiny green leather."

She read the text and laughed as she wiped tears from her eyes. Laurel read it and smiled. Tommy walked in with bags under his eyes.

"Why do you look like Ollie when he is hungover? You slept all day!" Felicity remarked.

"Ugh... I feel like I was hit by a truck."

"Haha, I would love to stay and chat, but I have a date."

"With him?"

"Who else, Santa Clause?" her tone was soaked with sarcasm.

"Tell him I said hi."

"I would actually like to keep my head and relationship intact, thank you."

"Do you ever think he will forgive me?"

"You called him a murderer and a crazy killer, quit on him, almost told the world about him, and you actually think there is a possibility?"

The tension in the room was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

Felicity stood up,"Well, I better go get ready before he gets there.," she said trying to escape the awkwardness,"You two... Don't touch the arrows, they are sharp... The shower thing works, even though it is pretty cold, and the best place in Starling City to get food is Big Belly Burger. If you want to stay, you can, but I think it would be best if you left," she looked at Tommy,"She doesn't know where we are, so take measures to ensure she still doesn't after you leave." and she was gone.

(BREAK)

Oliver was a horrible cook, but he knew how to follow directions... sometimes. He had decided on something French, now if he could only figure out what. He had an hour before she got here, and knowing her, she would want to get ready. That gave him enough time. He started by sneaking past the security of his house and changing. He didn't want to make dinner and have an amazing date as the "Asparag-asshole". He got a suit, a tie, a pair of pajama pants, and a toothbrush. He threw it all into a bag, and walked out of the door as if he was there the entire time. He picked Felicity's window lock and was in. She had a lot of groceries, which was odd to him. She had everything for a dish with some weird French name. He was cooking when she got there.

"Hey there." he said.

She looked him over... he had a pink, ruffled apron saying 'Kiss the cook' on it. It was her only one. She chucked and set her purse down. "I am going to go do my hair and get a dress on. Be back in a sec."

Within the thirty minutes she was gone, Oliver had screwed up dinner. When she walked in, he was covered in what was either flour or powdered sugar, had two of his fingers in bandaids, and there was about a quart of milk on the floor. She just stood there.

"Dinner will be canceled, but I did make creme brulee."

She laughed and took the desert from him.

"I am sticky and floury and wet. I am going to take a short shower and get dressed. I love you."

"Haha, I love you too."

He took off the apron and set it down as he walked towards her bathroom. He turned on the shower and let it warm up while he undressed. Once he had gotten in, he realized that he didn't have a towel. "Felicity? Can you bring me a towel? I am already in"

"Uh, yeah, sure!"

Oliver hear her open the door. "Thanks, you can just put it anywhere."

She put the towel down and opened the curtain. "What are..." Felicity was completely naked. Oliver couldn't produce words, so all he said was "Hu-ga-nu-re-du" and other jumbled speech. She pressed a finger to his lips and stepped in.

She faced where her back was to him and let the water cover her body. The sight was intoxicating. Oliver was losing his control. She turned around to let him admire her body. She assumed he liked it, given the hard on he had. He pressed her against the cool wall, which played in contrast to the hot water. Their lips met in a tender kiss. She had waited for this since they met. She used his shoulders for support as she hopped up and wrapped her legs around his waist with the help of his hands. She softly bit his lower lip, which drove him crazy. They ground into each other, feeling the need to become one. Two warm bodies pressed against one another under the cascading water. His hands wandered over her figure, down her side and around her ass, finding her soft, smooth slit from behind and tracing its outline before probing his finger into it. The gasp and moan she let out signaled him not to stop. The combination of his rock hard grinding her clit and his finger deep inside her was mindblowing. One of her hands was on his neck as the other reached under her and guided him in. His hand left her as his rod entered. She rocked her hips as he thrusted into her. Moans and groans escaped from both of them. The harder he pushed, the farther her nails dug into his back, which turned him on more, so he pushed harder.

"Ah!" she screamed. The water had run cold, being in so long. She got off of him and turned off the water. They stepped out and dried off before walking out into her bedroom, which was connected to the bathroom. She stood in the middle of her reasonably small bedroom and stretched. Oliver walked up behind her and ran his hand down from her upwardly extended arm to her chest, cupping her breasts, and down to her hips, which he used to spin her around to face him. Their eyes locked, able to see the passion in the other's. A warm, sweet kiss between the two reheated the moment. They were soon on the bed, Felicity on top, back arched, screaming his name. She collapsed on top of him and rolled to the side, catching her breath.

"You... truly have... earned the name... O-man." She smiled.

"I... do hope so..." He chuckled, turning over where they were face to face.

"We wasted that creme brulee."

"Well, at least we got the cream part down."

She laughed.

"Felicity, I love you."

"I love you to, Oliver."

They drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope you all liked the last chapter. I hope I did their sexual counterparts justice(I say counterparts because I think they get a bit out of character)... I was thinking... Someone should do a songfic of When I was Your Man by Bruno Mars about when Oliver sees Laurel and Tommy talk about their lapses. I am not a Laurel/Oliver person, but it would be cool. Also, who thinks "Feloliver" sounds just as cool as Olicity? Okay, the story... right... Enjoy!**

Felicity woke up in her bed with Oliver. They were all tangled up together. Golden rays escaped through the window, outlining her room. They had knocked over a lamp. She got up and tiptoed to the kitchen. They had forgot to clean up. She grabbed a towel and started mopping up the kitchen.

"I can do that, if you want." Oliver's voice came from behind her.

"Ahhh! Oh, Ollie... you startled me. Don't use your ninja moves on me again."

"Okay" he laughed, bending down to take the towel from her,"But that's not what you said about my moves last night." he said with a smile.

She let out a giggle as if she was a little schoolgirl.

"Do you want to go get breakfast at the Big Belly Burger?" he said, scrubbing the floor.

"Eh, I don't feel like getting ready. You really did a number on me."

He smiled, his pride obviously risen.

"Laurel knows about Felicity and the hood."

"What?"

"She knows about the date, but what about when we come out as a couple, I mean Felicity and Oliver. Wouldn't she figure it out?"

He stopped scrubbing. "Yes, so I guess it is just a matter of time. I didn't want her knowing because I knew her before the island and she knows that I wasn't alone there. She has seen the scars. She would see me as an entirely new person, just like Tommy did. Also, I don't need a fanclub. This circle is getting too big."

"Do you think you should just tell her instead of having her find out? She might get angry at you for not telling her, just like Tommy did."

"Okay, fine. How do I do it?"

"Simple, do it."

"Yeah, just not today. Today, I want you all to myself_."_

"You had me all to yourself last night, you hog."

He laughed and stood up. "Felicity, Even Forever couldn't be enough time with you." He dropped the towel and pulled her close. He swayed to silent music as she put her head on his chest.

After a minute, He pulled away, still holding her hands. He looked over her body. She was wearing a pair of women's boxers and a tank top.

"My god, you are beautiful." he gave one of his ice melting smiles.

She blushed. Why was she blushing? He pulled her back and they resumed their slow swaying two step. Everything seemed perfect. Perfect, that is, until Diggle broke down the door.

He came crashing in, gun at the ready. Oliver pulled a gun out from under the counter and had it aimed at Diggle in a blink's time.

"Woah, man. Just me."

Oliver had that look in his eye. That 'I am still on the island and you are a threat, if you don't do something quick I will kill you' look in his eye.

"Oliver, OLLIE!" Felicity screamed. He snapped out of it.

"Wha-What? Diggle?"

"Where did you get a get a gun?" he knew he wasn't too fond of them when he hooded up.

"I found it when I was making dinner last night. Why are you here?"

"You didn't answer even one of my many calls. I have tried all night. I had to run to Blüdhaven, my friend was in a car accident and I was the emergency contact. Where the hell was your phone last night?"

Felicity's face went blood red. Oliver spoke,"We were... um... busy?"

It took him a second, but he finally realized what Oliver meant."Oh... OOOOOOH. OH MY GOD! FINALLY!"

"You know I still have a gun, though, right?" Oliver said

"Sorry..."

Felicity walked into the supply closet. "I am going to get a mop for that spill."

Diggle got closer to Oliver. "So, you tapped that?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Was it good?"

"Mindblowing to say the least." he sat he gun on the counter.

Felicity came in with a mop. "What are you talking about?"

"One of my Bratva connections called." he lied.

"About what?"

"I don't know... Diggle doesn't speak Russian"

"And you do?"

"В действительности я разговаривать русский"

"I'll take that as a yes. When am I going to stop learning things about you, Oliver Queen?"

"Never." he said with a grin. Felicity wet the mop and started wiping. It didn't take her very long. When she was done, she yawned.

"You tired?"

"Well I didn't get much sleep, now did I?"

Oliver thought his grin would never go away. He just slept with the most amazing woman he had ever met and she wouldn't stop complimenting him."

"You should probably see what is going on with your Russian mobsters. I am going back to bed. Love you!"

"Love you too."

(BREAK)

Tommy and Laurel were not in a good mood. Thy had to go to the reading of his dad's will and neither of them were overjoyed. The fact that he left his company, fortune, and estate to Tommy didn't make up for the lies and the killing his dad did, to him, nothing could make it go away. People congratulated him and consoled him as he walked through the doors of Merlyn Global Group. He felt like Oliver when he put on a fake smile at the congratulations and pretended to miss his dad to the condolences. He didn't like lying to everybody. He didn't even know what to do. He walked into his dad's office and founs a committee waiting.

"I didn't have any meetings scheduled today."

"Sit down Mr. Merlyn." One of the men from the group said sternly.

"What is this about."

"We know that you know who the vigilante is, and we need your help."

"Help with what?"

"The vigilante is not just going after one percenters. He is targeting a list. He takes down local criminals like the count and the dodger, but he is mainly focusing on a list, and that list threatens us. We need you to take your Father's place in the Undertaking of the Glades."

**A/N: It's getting good! Okay, so that Russian phrase roughly translates to "As a matter of fact I do speak Russian" apparently, but if it is wrong, oh well... I hope you liked it! I will update soon, I promise.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey everybody! I am so excited about how popular my story has gotten! In the next few chapters, there will be huge twists, romance, revelations, and meeting the mother. My English teacher wants to read this, but with the cussing, violence, and sex, I really don't want her to. I am thinking about sending her an edited copy of my first three chapters. What does anyone think? Also, my stories are not beta-ed, so all mistakes are my own. Don't hesitate to tell me about a mistake or if you didn't like the chapter. I love feedback, good or bad. I love you all! Enjoy!**

Laurel woke up in her apartment next to a snoring Tommy. She rolled out of bed and went to make her some coffee. She sat on the couch and turned on the television. The news was on.

_"Our top story today, The Dark Archer, now known to be Malcolm Merlyn, was confirmed dead. The police have just recently made a press release on what happened. Apparently, when he captured Detective Quinton Lance and demanded the Vigilante's appearance, the hooded hero saved the detective. He offered his life in exchange for the detective's. When the mad man was about to kill Lance, the vigilante swung into action, killing the Dark Archer. What a story."_

Laurel's eyes widened. She ran into her bedroom and violently shook Tommy awake. "Your dad was the Dark Archer. Is that why you said it had gone too far?"

"Uhh... What?"

"The news. Your dad was the Dark Archer. The vigilante killed him. Is that why you were going to turn him in?"

"Yes, Laurel. It is all over now, though." he turned over and went back to sleep.

"No, Tommy... This was only the beginning." She got her clothes out of the closet and got dressed. She had to be in early to CNRI for a case she was working. She grabbed her purse and turned to open her front door but came face to face with an arrow. The hood had shot an arrow into her door to keep the note there. "Very Robin Hood..." she said tl herself as she pulled out the arrow and read the note.

_**Laurel, **_

_**Meet me on the top of your apartment building tonight at ten.**_

_**-The Hood**_

She shoved the note in her pocket and put the arrow in her desk and left.

(BREAK)

Diggle and Oliver sat in their favorite booth of Big Belly Burger. Oliver has his straw in his mouth and chewed on it. Diggle knew it was something Oliver must do when he was nervous. "What is wrong?"

"Huh?" Oliver was obviously lost in thought,"Oh... nothing."

"Felicity is right, you do suck at lying."

"I have to tell Laurel tonight."

"Tell her what?"

"About the hood. She knows about Felicity and the hood, but when Oliver and Felicity come out as a couple, she would figure it out."

"What is so bad about that?"

"She might get angry at me, or worse her dad, because I didn't tell her. It's like when you get caught in a lie and the person is double angry because of what you dis and the fact that you lied."

"Oh. How are you going to play it?"

"I already did. I left a note saying to meet me on the top of her apartment building at ten tonight from the hood."

"And you are just going to reveal yourself?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, good luck."

"Thanks," he put a twenty on the table,"I have to go."

(BREAK)

Tommy finally rolled out of bed. It was early afternoon and he still felt like he hadn't slept a wink. He went into the kitchen and poured him some of the already made coffee and decided to fill out paperwork. He went to Laurel's desk and opened a drawer, looking for her staple remover. He picked up the arrow and was filled with rage. He got in the car and drove to CNRI.

"Laurel?!"

She turned around to see Tommy holding the arrow. "Look, I can explain..."

"You can't keep meeting with him. He is dangerous."

"You trust him, don't you?"

"No, Laurel, I don't. He is a murderer."

"He won't hurt me."

"How do you know that?!"

"I just do." They tried to keep their tone down.

"You don't know him."

"No, I don't. He killed your father, I get it, but he saved mine and I trust him."

"You know what? Fine. Go and hang out with the hood. Just don't come crawling to me when there is an arrow sticking out of your chest." he said as he walked away.

Laurel sat down. Should she go?

(BREAK)

Oliver walked into the Queen Mansion.

"Oliver?"

"Yes."

"Welcome home. How was your stay with your girlfriend?"

"Good. I want you to meet her tomorrow."

"I would love that, what is her name?"

"Felicity Smoak."

"Oh, I see. That is why you wanted to give her leave."

"Yep."

"Not even going to try and deny it?"

"Not a chance." He smiled

"Okay. How does a brunch sound?"

"Good to me. I'll check with her." He took out his cellular as his mom walked back into the living room.

"Felicity?"

"_Hey Oliver. Is it about tonight?" _

"No, I was wondering if you could do brunch with my mom and sister tomorrow. They are dying to meet you."

_"What? I uh, didn't know I needed to meet them so soon." _

"Do you not want to? I will be right beside you. They don't bite."

_"Of course I want to... Brunch sounds lovely. See you at ten thirty?" _

"Okay, sounds great. I love you, Liz."

_"I love you too, Green Bean." _

"Already dropping an L-bomb?" Thea said as she came down the stairs.

"Don't judge."

"I'm not... Who is Liz?"

"You are going to meet her tomorrow."

"Cool. I can't wait to show her your embarrassing baby photos."

"You do and I will show her that one diary page talking about your crush on-"

"YOU WOULDN'T!"

"Haha, only if you show those pictures."

Thea stormed off.

Diggle rang the doorbell.

"Time to go."

Oliver nodded in agreement and they walked out. They entered the ghost town of a nightclub and sat down. Felicity was already there. They sat there for ten minutes discussing how they thought Laurel would react. Oliver glanced at the clock, which read 9:45.

"Well, time to get ready and go." He got up and went down to the arrowcave. He emerged in his costume. He had his bow and arrows with him even though he had no intention of needing them. Felicity and Diggle gave him the go ahead, and he was off. Within minutes, he was on her roof, waiting. It was ten o'clock sharp, and she walked through the door.

"Hello, Laurel." his unmasked voice came out of the shadows.

"What did you need?"

"To tell you the truth." he stepped into the light given off by the open door, and pulled down his hood.

"Oliver? Oliver... You are the vigilante?" Her eyes were filled with fear and confusion.

"Yes, but first, let me explain." He hadn't really thought out what he was going to say.

"You...You...You... are the guardian Angel..." she put her hands on her temples, as if getting a headache.

"Just hear me out, Laurel" he was afraid of this... she couldn't handle it.

"This... You... No..." She obviously wasn't listening. She looked about to faint.

"Laurel, look at me." he held her shoulders firm and made her lock eyes with him.

"There is a lot you don't understand, I know, but you were going to find out sooner or later. Any questions you have I will answer, happy or not, but you have to keep calm."

She seemed to be drawn out of her trance. "So, the hideout?" He was surprised that was her first question.

"Under Vedant. The club was mainly a cover up, even though I did want to open one before the Island."

"Can we go there? I don't want to do this up here."

"Sure." He had no clue why she would want to go there, but he didn't want to question her.

They arrived at Verdant where Felicity and Diggle were waiting for him to see how everything went.

"Oliver! How did it go?" Felicity stood up and soon realized Laurel was there,"Oh. I guess that answers that... Why did you bring her here?"

"Because I wanted to come. Tommy has been a bit of an ass all day because his dad's secret is all over the news and he doesn't approve this, me meeting you."

"Oh... Okay, Let's go down. We call it the Arrowcave, well actually that was what Dig called it and it stuck."

"Okay."

So they went down into the foundry and the rest of the night was filled with questions.

"When did you and Felicity meet?"

"A few months ago. I had deadshot's computer and I said that I had spilled coffee on it. She didn't believe me because it was riddled with bullet holes."

Felicity chuckled.

"Why were you out for six weeks after the Christmas Hostages?"

"Tommy's dad got me good. Let me put it like this, my cover story was me on a motorcycle getting hit by a semi. It was believed."

"Wow."

"Okay, so what happened with my dad and Tommy's dad?"

He was fine the entire night, he had just hoped she wouldn't ask that question. He tensed up, hoping she wouldn't notice. "Ummm..."

"What happened?"

"Felicity and I were together and we saw that Tommy's dad was holding him hostage and demanded my appearance. I suited up and went. He had one of the dodger's bomb collars on your dad. He umm..."

"What?" She was clueless to why he wasn't answering.

"He made me take off the hood and your dad flipped out when he saw it was me. He made me take off the jacket and show the scars because he knew I hated them and they made me feel like a monster, in his own words. He was going to torture me mentally and physically in front of your dad for pleasure. He was a sick man. I went along because he would kill your dad if I didn't."

"How did you get away?"

"I got out of the ropes he tied me in and tackled him, but not before he did this." he took off his shirt and showed her the cuts,"I was in the hospital for internal bleeding."

"Oh my god, Oliver."

He quickly put his shirt back on and looked away.

"It's getting late. I should go." she started to see what she was putting him through.

"Don't tell Tommy, though." he reminded her.

"I won't." she walked out.

"I'm going to stay here. My house's plumbing is broken and I do not want to wake up in knee deep water." She lied. She simply didn't want to be alone and she knew Oliver would stay if she did.

"Okay. I was going to stay here anyway, so we can just crash together."

"Sounds good." She knew him way too well.

"I am going to leave, then. She took it well, though. I was not expecting that." Diggle threw in as he holstered his gun and grabbed his coat.

"Okay, bye."

Oliver went back to where their 'House guests' had stayed. He pushed two of the cots together and made it like a bed. He put them close to the hot smelding furnace, which came in handy when making new arrows. Felicity was tired beyond normal. It had just hit her suddenly. When Oliver went back into the main opening, she was already passed out on the desk. He checked her pulse as a first instinct. She was only asleep. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the cots. After tucking her in, he just stood there. She was so peaceful. She was so adorable. He smiled as he watched her sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I do not feel like writing much, but it makes me happy, so I will do it... For my fans... and for my FREEDOMMMMMMMMMMMMM! Okay, I went a bit overboard, but oh well. I might not get the next one up for a few days, but most likely it will be only two. I love you all. **

Oliver was a bit scared. His girlfriend worked for his mother, so that already presented problems, but Felicity was not the best at talking to people. She tended to babble. He didn't want her to slip something about the hood or the very complicated parts of their relationship. He didn't want her to try too hard. He was terrified that his mom wouldn't approve. All of that changed when she walked out of her room in a short green sundress with her hair curled and contacts in. Her makeup was subtle and gave her an entirety different look.

"I've said it before, but green is your colour."

"Give me a deadly bomb collar around my neck anyday. I hate meeting people."

He laughed,"There is the Felicity I know."

"I'm ready. Let's go."

So, they went. When they arrived at the mansion, his mother and sister were waiting. "And so it begins..." Felicity mumbled as they got out of the car.

"So you must be Felicity. We have heard so much about you!"

Felicity tried her best to look calm. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Queen. I mean, Mrs. Steele. Mrs. Queen-Steele?"

Oliver mentally facepalmed. "So it has." he mumbled.

"Moira, please." She said, reaching to shake her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Moira." She corrected herself with a smile.

"Please, do come in." Moira ushered them inside the house.

They sat in the Queen dining room, which itself was bigger than her apartment. The chef came around.

"We will be serving a white cheddar quiche with spinach, scrambled eggs with wild caught crab, and roasted quail."

"Thank you Jacques."

"It is my pleasure, Madam." he politely bowed and returned to the kitchen.

"So, Felicity, you work for my company, do you not?"

"Mom!" Oliver scolded.

"No, it's fine. Yes, I do work for Queen Consolidated. I am an IT girl. If you have a problem with your computer, or need to hack into something, I am your girl."

"Hacking?" She raised an eyebrow.

"White hat, of course. That means I don't go all wikileaks on you, but I use that same technique to hack into your fried computer or write code for the company. Things like that." She was lying out of her ass. Of course during the day she did, but when helping the hood, do you have any clue how many laws she broke?

Oliver noted how calm she seemed.

"How did you meet Oliver?"

"He spilled coffee on his laptop and I recovered every file I could for him. Good thing, too. A lot of the paperwork for the club was on there."

"What happened after that?"

"Well, we started talking and became friends. He kept bringing in projects and I got suspicious, so I followed him down the hall and Diggle was telling him that he might be a billionaire but he needed to quit ruining his equipment and just ask me out on a date, which that next day, he did."

"That is very sweet."

"Nice cover story. I might have to take lessons from you." Oliver whispered in her ear.

"How long have you been dating?"

"Three months." She lied.

Saving her from another question, the first round of rich people food arrived. She put her napkin in her lap and used her fork and knife to cut the quiche. She took one bite and tried not to melt away in her seat. It was the best tasting morsel she had had in a long time. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought. The conversations from there seemed to dull out. Before she knew it, they were saying goodbye.

"I like your family." she said once they were in the car.

"You don't live with them." he replied.

"Are they that bad?"

"My stepfather is missing and I think my mother was a part of it, my sister is a 'recovering' druggie who is dating a thief, they all think I am crazy, and my mother is a member of the Undertaking. Yes, they are that bad."

There was silence in the car for a minute.

Felicity laid her head on Oliver's shoulder. "Well, at least you have another family."

"Yeah?"

"Although that sounded like something a mobster or gangbanger would say, it is true."

"You are always so optimistic."

"I do try." She laughed, "Hey, Oliver? Can I take a week or two off from the hood? I mean, working with the hood. Not that I don't like it, I just... I just want to have a little me time."

"Sure. I know the feeling. Be back in two weeks. I can handle everything, well, Diggle and I can handle everything."

"Thank you. Can you drop me off at my apartment?"

"No problem."

(BREAK)

Tommy and Laurel had been fighting all day. It started with Tommy telling Laurel about the Undertaking. She did not approve. It had been going on for around an hour.

"Laurel, they are going to save the city." Tommy tried to reason with her.

"No, they are going to kill people." She was upset, and when she is upset, she doesn't hold back very well.

"Well so does your hooded hero!"

"He is making this city a better place!"

"So is the Undertaking!"

"No! They are ruining lives!"

"Oh, and Robin Hood doesn't?"

"No, he doesn't. He saves them."

"He is a killer, a murdering, hero-complexed maniac."

"Don't say that about him!"

"If you are going to start defending criminals, you should think about getting paid for it!"

"He is saving our city from becoming a hell hole."

"It already is, Laurel. Take a look around! I am going to help fix it."

"No, your little group of billionaire buddies were the cause of this. I think we have had enough of your way of fixing things."

"My father believed in this cause-"

"Your father nearly killed mine and tortured the vigilante. He was the crazy one!"

"Don't talk about my father like that!" his anger easily visible through his eyes.

"Don't talk about Oliver like that!" She yelled, instantly realizing what she had said. Oliver told her not to tell him.

"What did you say?"

**A/N: I got pretty lazy while writing this. I know it was not even close to my best, but I just have had little will to work. Attack of the writer's block! Back to watching Doctor Who, eating king sooper's potatoe soup, and burgers from this place called Pudge Brother's Pizza. They have the best burgers. It will be up either tomorrow night or the next day. I do have to go to a social thing in this park, so knowing me, I will injure myself somehow. (Clumsy me...) Hope you liked it, and boy do I have some twists for you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello again! I hope you like this chapter. I got sloppy, though. This is mainly a filler chapter, just to branch into where I want this story to go. Hope you don't kill me in a disturbing manner over my twist. And, to be honest, I do have a general idea of what is going to happen, but I am pretty much making it up as I go. As always, please enjoy. I think I am going to start answering reviews on here at the end, the bottom author's note. Also, I have a lot on my plate at school, so my next few chapters will take a couple of days. **

Oliver walked around the cave. It had been three days since Felicity started her leave. He was having a hard time without her. He now knew how much of her talent he took for granted.

He finally had it all to himself, the cave, but it was nothing like he expected. He presumed that his solitude would bring peace and calmness to him. He thought that the quiet would be soothing. He assumed it would be a break from the world. He was wrong. The silence was killing him. He wished Diggle would walk in and make a sarcastic comment or Felicity walk in babbling to herself. He couldn't think without the chaos of his friends surrounding him. He felt a pang of joy shoot through him when the air-lock-like noise came from the top of the stairs. He heard heels come down the stairs.

"Felicity?"

"Oliver?" Laurel's voice was low and draped in sadness.

He spun around to see a depressing view. Laurel's hair was a mess, which was pretty unusual. Her cheeks and nose were red and puffy while her makeup ran down her face... She had been crying.

"Tommy left." She managed to get out as she blubbered.

"What?"

"We. Were. Fighting. and. and. He. was. talking bad. about you."

He walked up to her. "Shhh, it's okay. Shhh." he surrounded her in a warm hug.

"And. I. called. his father. cra-crazy. and. he. got mad. and. I. said Oliver. instead. of. the. the. hood." Laurel was hyperventilating, she couldn't even get out more than two words at a time. She burrowed closer into his chest, staining his gray tee shirt with tears.

"Calm down. Everything is okay." He tried to soothe her by stroking her hair.

"No. Everything. Is. not okay. It. will. never. be. okay." She sobbed.

"You need to rest. Let's take a breath and calm down. Go home and we will pick this up tomorrow"

(The next day)

Oliver knocked on Laurel's door. He hated that he was the cause of Tommy leaving. They seemed so happy. She opened the door wearing her pajamas. Her posture showed that she had just gotten out of bed.

"Ollie? Oh, come,"She took a big yawn," ah, come in."

"Did I wake you?" he asked walking in and sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, but I needed to get up. I am going to go change. Be right back." She slowly moved across the living area, feet dragging, as she made her way to her bedroom. Oliver sat on the couch waiting. He surveyed the room out of habit. Laurel soon emerged in a power suit.

"Tell me what happened."

"Well, a few days ago, we were fighting. These people want him to join this thing called the Undertaking, and-"

"What?!"

"What did I say?"

"Tommy is joining the Undertaking?"

"I don't know. let me finish. So, we were fighting about their plans and it branched out and he was calling you a crazy killer and I made a remark about his dad and it just slipped out. He was hurt that you told me and I didn't tell him. He stormed off, and I got a l today saying he would be by for his things."

"Laurel, I am so sorry. But, you have to tell me what the undertaking is planning. It is very important."

"Okay"

(BREAK... THAT NIGHT, AT THE NIGHTCLUB)

"Diggle, I have to stop them. We need to get Felicity. I know she wanted some alone time, but we need her. Can you go get her?"

"I don't know... she never takes vacation and the one time she does, the city is going to b destroyed. Did you call?

"Yeah, she didn't pick up."

"You sure you don't want to?"

"Dig, please... just go get her."

Diggle arrived at her doorstep and tried to think of what to say. She was probably going to be angry. He was about to knock when he heard crying. His first thought was that she might be hurt, and instincts kicked in. Diggle broke down the door and Felicity shrieked.

"Felicity?"

"Diggle? Why did you break down the door?"

"You were crying. Where are you?"

"In the bathroom. Just, er, cleaning."

"Well come on! We just got word of the Undertaking's plans." He said as he walked to her bathroom.

"Hey, Diggle." She said when he got to the door. Her eyes and cheeks were red and puffy. Her face was tear soaked, Dig knew immediately something was wrong.

He bent down to pick her up off of the floor where she was laying and noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"Diggle, no. Don't."

He picked it up and looked at it. "Oh, god, Felicity."

She started to cry again.

"Felicity... Are you pregnant?"

She looked up at him with a soul crushing look,"Yes."

"Come here. Everything is going to be fine." He picked her up in his arms and put her on her bed before reaching into his pocket and dialing Oliver.

"Yeah? Is she coming?" Oliver said through the speaker.

"Oliver... We have a problem..."

**Also, to The guest named "Someone": The biggest twist is at the end of this short chapter. I am glad you like it. Fangirl all you want, I know I do. Doctor Who is my second favorite show, under Arrow, and I think they are starting to rival each other. BTW, Haha, Someone... Letting _Someone _In... Hehe...**

** Read and Review. Tell me anything... Good or bad. I love every single one of you. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I have over eighty five followers for this story! I can't handle my excitement. I know Oliver is rather out of character here, but I don't care. The entire story is pretty much about him changing by being with Felicity, so, tough. Thank you all for cheering me on. I love you guys. Can someone please PM me and tell me what the lingo of this site means? I mean, smut? Flames? AU? Cannon? Drabbles? Seriously, please. Even ones I didn't mention. Everything is helpful. Enjoy. (Practically 90% Fluff, btw...)...(I do know fluff, one shot, and lemon... Figured those out on my own.)**

"Oliver, we have a problem..."

"What kind of problem? Is she not coming? Is she hurt? What happened?" When Diggle was vague, something really bad happened.

"Oliver, calm down... Just, come here... now."

"But what-"

"OLIVER! Just, now."

"Okay, okay... I'll be there in five."

"Ollie, make it three."

He was greeted by Diggle when he got to her door. "What was so important?"

"Just, go into her bedroom. She needs you right now..."

Oliver had no clue what was going on. He knew it was something, though. He opened her bedroom door with thoughts of what could be happening bouncing around his skull. She could have a terminal illness. She could have to leave town. Someone died, maybe? He saw her crying in the fetal position and rushed to comfort her. "Felicity? What is wrong? Are you okay?"

She sniffled and handed him the test, not able to look him in the eyes. She was scared. She felt alone even though she knew she wasn't. She waited as he looked at it for an angry yell or resentful tone.

"You-you-You're P-pregnant?" his voice was shaky and stutter-ous.

"Yes." She lifted her head from the pillow but avoided eye contact."I am so sorry... I am allergic to the morning after pill and I stopped birth control because it made me fat and I just didn't think I would need it and I am just so sorry. I am so sorry, Ollie." she ran out of breath.

"Y-Y-You. I'm I-I" his mind was trying to make connections between his thoughts and his mouth, but were failing.

It took every ounce of strength she had to look at him. He seemed to be zoned out. "Oliver?"

"I am going to be a father." his face showed fear and confusion as he stared into the distance.

"Ollie."

"I am going to be a father." His mouth curled into an open smile and his glazed over look vanished as he looked her in the eyes. "I am going to be a father!" he seemed... excited. He hugged her tight. She was confused. She thought he would hate her or suggest an abortion, but he was joyful. "Felicity! I love you. Oh, God. I love you." She just sat there, in his arms, trying to process everything. After what seemed like an eternity, he let go. "You need to rest. By the way that you look, you have been crying a lot. I'll get you a glass of water and let you rest." he got off of her bed and walked into the kitchen.

Diggle was sitting on the couch, not knowing what to make of it. "So," he attempted to start a conversation. He had heard everything from where he sat, and quite frankly was riddled. He didn't understand Oliver's excitement. For God's sake, his life was about to turn upside down and he acted like he got an A on a math test.

"So what?" he asked casually as he grabbed a glass from her cupboard.

"You are going to be a father, have a child. With a girl you haven't even been dating a month. If I were you, I would be freaking out."

"Dig, I-"

CRRRAAASSHHH It came from Felicity's room.

Oliver's eyes widened as he darted to her room. "Felicity!"

"Sorry... Sorry... Just a photo. The nail must have fallen out of the wall." She said as Oliver ran in.

He breathed a sign of relief and brought her the water. He sat on her couch next to Diggle. The pair simply sat there in silence.

"So, a mini me after all, huh?"

"I guess so."

"Two days and you knocked her up. You know when things move too fast, they tend to crash."

Oliver shot an angry look Diggle's way,"Thank you for being so optimistic."

(In Felicity's room)

Felicity laid in her bed watching her life change rapidly. She just committed to having a full blown family with a damaged billionaire vigilante. His entire demeanor had changed since they got together. He went from a cold, brooding, self-righteous statue to a warm, loving, emotional boyfriend. She knew she was what changed him, what brought out his good side. Now, this baby, this new life she was bringing into the world would change him entirely. She knew it the moment he smiled. She could see it in his eyes.

(The living room)

"Are you going to propose to her?"

"I don't know. If I was going to propose at all, I would want it to be special, not because it is more socially acceptable in this situation."

"So is she going to move in with you?"

"This is not my decision, Dig, it is Felicity's."

(Felicity's Room)

She had a lot of choices to make. Was she going to quit work? Was she going to move in with him? What about marriage? And was he going to still hood up? Her head was starting to spin. Too many decisions. She couldn't think.

(The living Room)

"Are you going to tell your mom?"

"Not yet."

She started to cry. Oliver heard and walked in. With a calm, sweet voice, he asked,"What's wrong?"

To be honest, she didn't have a clue. "I don't know." she said, wiping her eyes.

Oliver gave a sympathetic laugh,"Okay. You want me to stay in here?"

"Yeah." She felt like a lost puppy.

He crawled into bed and faced her, his blue eyes piercing her soul. She loved moments like this, moments where even time seemed to stand still. Where nothing else mattered. Where it was just them. And now, in the most stressful moment she had experienced thus far, there was peace. The storm of her emotions was calmed. All she had to do was look him in the eyes, and everything was okay.

**A/N: Reviews!**

**To Dianitachiva: That good, huh? :O, indeed. You have been with me since day one and have given me advice the entire way, and I would just like to say Thank you. You rock!**

**To "Someone": Thank you so much! I am honored to create a story that is obsess-able. I did the fangirl dance (Jump up and down, fan your face, mouth open like you are screaming but you are too excited to create sound... that dance) when I read your review. Achievement Unlocked: story worthy of obsessing. :)**

**To farmgirl1964: Thanks. *Assumes deep, dramatic voice and looks you in the eyes* _The wait is over._ *Opens door into magical land of Olicity fanfiction***

**To iTand: Thank you! I wanted to make the reaction not expected, but I guess I could have done that with it in the last chapter. To be honest, I guess I just got lazy. I tend to do that just so I have a cliffhanger and know where I need to start for the next chapter. **

**To bjq: I KNOW, RIGHT?! *reaches into pocket and tosses glitter into air* FABULOUS! *tosses head back and makes the hand gesture like throwing a ball with your arm at a ninety degree angle before turning around and walking out***


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This episode! His Casablanca Quote! MY FAVORITE OLD MOVIE QUOTE! I HAVE IT ON MY WALL! I had a love/hate relationship with this episode, though. I hate Laurel. Sorry to anyone who likes her. I hate her. If they get together... UGH! Okay, back to this... I have three different scenarios here, so it is pretty choppy. I apologize in advance. I would like to thank everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed. You guys are just. I can't. Please excuse the tears. Sigh. You guys are amazing. Please enjoy. BTW, still having a hard time with the lingo. Also, the next chapter made me cry while I wrote it, just a warning. It'll be up tom. **

Oliver Queen was not an easy man to understand. He had a very complicated personality, well, personalities. He had the brooding vigilante, the billionaire playboy, the damaged boy, and the way he acted with Felicity. It would be easy to forget which was the real him and which were facades. But as she stood in the mirror, eyeing her soon-to-be-massive stomach, Felicity knew that the world was going to get to know the true Oliver very soon. A pair of arms reached around her and put their hands on her tummy as she saw Oliver's sleepy face lay his head on her shoulder.

"Good Morning." he groggily said.

"Good morning." she smiled,"Can we go somewhere for breakfast?"

"Sure. After your doctor's appointment. Let me go get dressed." he removed his arms, kissed her on the cheek, and walked away.

She rubbed her stomach and whispered "I love you, baby Green Bean."

The couple got in his car and drove off. They passed several cafes as they drove and even though Felicity begged to go to one, Oliver refused because she had to take a blood test. They got to the clinic and walked into the OBGYN branch. Being Oliver Queen and a nerdy looking girl, they got more than just a few looks.

When the doctor called them in, she started to panic. She hadn't done this before. Oliver noticed and brought her hand that he was holding up to his lips and kissed it. She was puzzled. He never acted like this, like she was a princess. She wasn't going to complain, though. She sat down on the elevated hospital bed-seat. Eventually, she had to go pee in a cup, Oliver giggled. God. He was just like a little kid! They talked about what could harm the baby an what not to do. They took blood near the end. The doctor was not surprised that Oliver Queen had finally knocked someone up, but her? That wasn't expected. After a little bit, they left and were given a time to come back and get the test results, and they left and went to breakfast.

They ended up a small diner on the outer rim of the Glades called the Pancake Palace. They sat down in a two person booth and ordered their drinks.

"We need to talk." Oliver said after looking over the menu.

"About what?" she asked raising her eyes from a picture of a blueberry crepe.

"A lot of things, but it is in the future. First, I want to move in together."

"I don't think we can both fit in my flat."

"I mean you and I get a house. I am a billionaire, remember?"

"Oh, forgot." she jokingly replied,"K, I have something. Do I quit work?"

"You don't have to work, Felicity. But, I know you want to. When you take maternity leave, you can see if being a stay at home mom suits you."

"Good idea."

"Okay, I have one... Marriage."

"We are not having a shotgun wedding." She seemed very passionate about it. Maybe she didn't want to be the center of the Tabloid crazies' conversations.

"I mean after he or she is born."

"I don't know. We would be common law already. Let's table that for now. I have one, though."

"What?"

"The hood."

He swallowed hard, "Felicity, I'll finish the list and be done for good."

"I know, but after that, the city needs you. You have to help after all of the white collar criminals are taken down. The Glades will still be a crime filled neighborhood. You can fix that."

"I thought you were going to tell me to hang it up."

"No. The mission may end, but Starling City's problems won't, and I want a safe place for my little baby green bean." She patted her tummy.

Their waitress came back and took their order. Oliver was shocked that Felicity wanted the Vigilante to keep the city safe from street crime. There was silence that lasted about five minutes.

"Oliver, I am scared." and she truly was. Her future was being laid out in front of her over pancakes and crepes. They were looking at least ten years into the future, and that frightened her. She was also scared of being left alone. Every woman has that fear at one time or another.

He took her hand that was resting on the table into his own,"Don't be. I am right here and I have no intention leaving anytime soon. No need to be afraid." The sparkle in his eyes calmed her.

After breakfast, they stopped by the club to make sure everything was perfect for the reopening that night. Inventory had to be done, floors had to be mopped, bars had to be stocked, and DJ's had to be booked. There was an army of employees already there as the Assistant manager, now manager, was supervising everything. He was a short man, about 5'5, with brown spiked hair. Wearing a green button up shirt and black slacks and tie, he was not as appealing to the eye as Tommy was. He noticed Oliver and Felicity and walked up to them.

"Oliver! Glad you came. We are putting the finishing touches on and we should be ready to open at seven. I need your signature here for the DJ's contract, and we will be good."

"Great." he replied taking the pen and clipboard. After he handed it back, his cellular buzzed. It was the detective, "I have to take this." he said to the manager, which gestured him that it was fine.

"Queen?" aggravation laced his voice.

"Yes?"

"I told you to stay away from my daughter." In a word, he sounded pissed.

**Reviews:**

**to Nilracmiracle: *blushes* Oh stop it you! :) Thank you so much. I am honoured that you like my story. I love your fic; Just a Hug. **

**to Lil5weetie: Aw, shucks. *blushing gets redder* THERE WASN'T ANY MORE OLICITY! UGH! *snaps pencil in half, picks up vase and tosses it across room, picks up television and throws it. Turns around to reveal I'm the Hulk* hehe, hulk is my dad's military callsign. Getting off topic, sorry. I don't want Laurel to steal him from my fictional romance with Felicity. *pouty face***

**to Dianitachiva: I know, so sad. I didn't want him to be the douché we all know he can be. Also, he has to be happy, like BABY GREEN BEAN, BABY OLLIE, BABY HOOD GUY! WOO HOO! I want him to seem more excited than Felicity, but actually Felicity is silently excited, so she is very pumped. Thank you! I try my best, it is good to know that I achieved my goal, the fans like it. **

**to iTand: I do try :) Thank you. **

**to Farmgirl1964: Thanks you! I try to kill people. Wait... That came out wrong... You know what I mean... What now, you say? *places arm around your shoulders* Now, everything. *moves hand across the horizon like I am some kind of visualist, suddenly, unicorns prance across the field we are looking at and glitter rains down and doughnuts come down with the glitter* (in a whisper) _everything. _**


	21. Going On Leave, back in two weeks

**Something has come up and I have to take a two to three week leave. I apologize for the wait. I love you all and this story will not be left unfinished! I promise. Have a nice break!**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. My dad might have to go deployed soon and we needed to make sure we had all of our paperwork ready so my mom could pay bills and go to the doctor, stuff like that. School has also been a drag, but now I am back. There will be about a week between updates because I have a busy schedule. This is a shorter filler chapter, by the way, so don't burn me at the stake for the crappy-ness. I really hope you like where the story is headed. I never thought I would get this far. My short attention span has kind of taken over, so, as you can see, the story has a lot of twists and turns that I didn't plan. Well, on with the story. Please, enjoy!**

"She was going to find out sooner or later."

"No. You could have kept your mouth shut. Now she is going to be in constant danger."

"Sir-"

"No. You are not going to break her heart again."

"What? Detective, I am not going to pursue your daughter." Oliver was almost laughing.

"No, you won't, or I will shoot you."

"You don't understand, I have no reason to."

"You are still in love with her, that is what Tommy said a few weeks ago."

"Well, he was lying, first of all, and second, I have another reason." he looked at Felicity.

"And what's that?"

"A long story, but just trust me, I will stay far away from her."

"You better, or so help me, I will hunt you down." he hung up.

"What was that about?" Felicity questioned.

"Lance thinks that knowing me puts Laurel in danger."

"Well, look what happened to me."

"I know, and I am so sorry, but she will be safe."

(BREAK)

Tommy sat in his father's office. He was waiting on a colleague of his dad's. Scenes from having to ID his own dad's lifeless body at the morgue after he had been pronounced dead played over in his head. Sure, his dad was a total bag of dicks to him as a child, but he found out so much they had in common. He hated Oliver for taking him away. They were just beginning to bond, and Oliver had to go and put an arrow in his chest. Tommy clenched his fist and ground his teeth at the mention of his former best friend. A man in his seemingly late forties stepped into his office Tommy untensed.

"Hello, Thomas, I was a friend of your father's," the man had an eastern accent that he couldn't quite place," My name is Ras al Ghul, and I trained him."

Tommy held out his hand for the man to shake. "It is truly an honor, sir."

(BREAK)

Oliver sat in front of a man around 50. He was laughing at himself on the inside for being intimidated by him. After all, he fought highly trained soldiers, wild and ferocious animals, and thugs with guns for the past almost six years practically non-stop, and he was nervous to talk to his girfriend's father.

"I would like your permission to be your daughter's boyfriend."

The man just stared and stroked his short, gray goatee. Oliver knew he was studying him,"So you are Oliver Queen?"

"Yes sir."

"I have heard a lot about you," Felicity must have told them about their relationship,"The shipwrecked playboy." Crap. He is a tabloid reader.

Oliver sat silent. He knew that Do not speak unless spoken to was a great piece of advice right now.

"Does my daughter know you are here in Blüdhaven?"

"No sir."

"I have done my homework on you..."

Oliver showed no signs of shock.

"I know you were on an island called Lian-Yu, and I know for a fact that it wasn't deserted."

"How did you know?" His barriers fell. This man knew, but, no one knew. How could it be? He quickly regained himself.

"Because when I was in the Military, I worked in mission planning and strategic intelligence, so when I got out I got a call from the Australian Government. I helped their secret service plan a mission to retrieve a man named Yao Fai and I read one of the agents' debriefing, so I know that man named Slade Wilson trained you to survive, to kill to live. I also know that you watched him die. Am I on the right track?"

Oliver broke eye contact. "Yes." his voice was low.

The man changed the subject, not having a reason to continue with the topic. "Oliver, what do you see in my daughter?"

"I see a happier me that goes to bed every night with the same woman, the woman I love, and wakes up and cooks pancakes for her on the weekends. I see a beautiful girl that babbles when she is nervous and could take over the world with a smartphone, her pliers, and a bobbypin, that has seen my true personality and doesn't shy away. I see my future, sir."

He smiled. "Then go right ahead. You love her, don't you?"

"With my entire heart."

The man stood up, Oliver soon followed. They shook hands and when Oliver softly tried to retract his hand, the man tightened his grip, "And if you break her heart, I will kill you."

"Yes sir." The man let him go and Oliver left. He didn't know how to feel about Felicity's dad knowing all about him. He wondered if he knew about the hood. The man seemed to know everything, so of course he did. Well, if he did, he didn't let on too easily. Oliver placed his helmet on and started his bike.

(BREAK)

House hunting was one thing Oliver Queen had never done before. He had always lived in the mansion. Felicity knew how to spot a deal, but not in a rich and fancy neighborhood. That day they were looking at houses in Sapphire Saddle, Starling City's most raved about Luxury homes. Felicity knew that Oliver was bored.

"Ollie, this one looks nice."

"I like it, too."

"You think this could be the one?" The gigantic 3 story house was one out of her dreams. It had seven bedrooms, a finished basement, an open kitchen, and a pool in the backyard.

"I do." He seemed so different in that suit. He seemed so... normal. He turned to the real estate agent,"We'll take it."

(BREAK)

The pair stood in Felicity's bedroom. Half of her entire apartment had been packed up, and now they were surrounded by boxes. Oliver was tense. Well, tenser than usual. Felicity's mind started to wander.

_Ugh, usually I would have a glass of red wine in my hand right now and be sipping my blues away. Stupid Pregnancy. I bet Oliver wants a drink. I have only seen him drink once. Wow, and he didn't even get tipsy. I need to get him drunk. I wonder... Is he a mean drunk or a happy drunk? _

"Do you want a drink?"

"Do you have any bottled water?"

"I mean booze." she said, unintentionally putting emphasis on the 'ooze'.

"Do I need to remind you that you are pregnant?"

"Not for me, stupid, for you."

"I can't drink in front of you."

"Why not?"

"Because you are a lush."

"Shut Up!"

"I am just kidding."

"Come on, I have vodka jello shots I made before I knew I was pregnant."

Oliver gave her a look.

"I am not a lush They were for a party."

"I really don't want anything."

"Loosen up a bit, Hoodie! Come on!"

"No thank you."

"Why not?"

"Because I haven't been drunk in a while."

"All the more reason to-"

"Listen, Felicity, I can't. I just... can't, mkay?"

Although she was dying to find the real reason the life of the party, Oliver Queen, would pass up a time to drink, she stopped. But then it hit her. Oliver wasn't the life of the party, he was about six years ago, but not now. That was just a part of his billionaire party animal costume. She couldn't ask Oliver to be one of the pretend Olivers when she was the only person, except maybe Diggle, who he could be himself around. She felt like an ass.

"Oliver, sorry."

"Thank you."

She got up and went to her bedroom to change into some pajamas. "Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"I think there is someone here to see you." she was scared, it was obvious in her voice.

He ran into her room. Who would be there for him in her bedroom. The fire escape! Wait, who could it be?

When he got in, he saw who it was and noticed him instantly.

"Slade?"

**Muhahahaha! Cliffhanger! Please Review!**

**To Dianitachiva: I know, right?! I love them together. I ship them like crazy! **

**To Nilracmiracle: Thanks! I am glad you like it! The moving in part is going to be funny. **

**To Someone: I am sorry about that. This is an Olicity story, and I did want to focus on Oliver mainly, so thank you for pointing it out. I have a few heart wrenching chapters in the next few weeks that are mainly Oliver. The entire thing is about their relationship and all the hell they have to endure. Well, that is what a lot of it is about. I will try and tailor my story to your requests. Again, yhank you for telling me. Not selfish at all.**

**To iTand: Thank You so much! **

**To kagoma-solma: Everything ia okay now, we just have to wait and see what happens. **

**To Bjq: Thanks**

**To Farmgirl1964: Aww, I feel so loved! :3**

**To CKfan37: Thanks! I can't wait for the reviews I get!**

**To Foxgirl07 Well, thanks! I will try and update once a week or less. **


	23. Chapter 23

**So many things happening in this story. Ras al Ghul comes to Tommy, Tommy has turned bad and wants revenge on Oliver for killing his father, Laurel practically doesn't exist anymore, Felicity is pregnant, the detective knows who the hood is and helps every so often, Roy and Thea aren't in the story, Felicity and Oliver bought a house, and now Slade is back from the dead? Drunken, You must have a very busy mind! Yes, yes I do. Okay, well, this is earlier than a week because finals are done, but I have a lot of missing work, so I still won't update every day. I love every one who reads, reviews, follows, or favorites any of my work. Thank you! Please, enjoy. **

"Slade?" Oliver felt a lump in his throat.

"Oliver!"Slade had a new uniform. It was a form fitting armour like look. The background of the material was black with plates on the chest and legs of an orange colour. He looked about the same, even after five years. But there was one huge change. He had a black eye patch over his left eye. The once mess of black hair was now white as well. The brute slipped his sword back into his sheath on his back. He stepped from his perch on her windowsill and walked up to Oliver.

"F-Felicity, this i-is Slade W-Wilson." Oliver was overcome with what Felicity couldn't tell was terror or awe.

She stood there just staring. She was in her 'too nervous to even babble' stage.

"Felicity, why don't you just go to Verdant? I will meet you there later."

"Okay..."

Oliver was still in a tensed stance, standing his ground like a territorial beast.

"I thought you were dead." He said once the door closed.

"I'm not." He said, giving one of his signature smiles.

"But,"

"I drowned?"

"Yes"

"Not exactly..."

_Back On the Island..._

_(This was about two years before Oliver was found.)_

_There is an underwater hatch that Fyers stored the submarine he had. Shado, Slade, and Oliver devised a plan to get it. _

_"Slade, these plans say that there is an underwater airlock. You open it, clos the door, and turn it on. It will suck out the water and you can go in. Once you are in there, find the sub and get it out."_

_"Sounds like a plan. All I have to do is hold my breath longer than any other human." He said in his sarcastic voice. _

_"You ready?"_

_"Sure." He took ten short breaths and then on large one. He dove in. Oliver and Shado waited at the dock for his return. _

_When he got into the submarine's quarter, he quickly got insid the vessle. Slade sat in the captain's seat and pressed a few buttons. The room flooded an the sub buzzed to life. The large exit opened and he guided it out. _

_"PASSWORD" a robotic voice came from the control board. _

_"Damnit."_

_"PASSWORD" it repeated._

_"No! No! No! I need this!"_

_"PASSWORD"_

_The sub was about to ascend. He had to figure it out fast. _

_"SELF DESTRUCT IN FIVE"_

_"NO!"_

_"FOUR"_

_"Not now!"_

_"THREE"_

_"Damnit, Fyers!"_

_"TWO"_

_He sat back, knowing he couldn't do anything. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, knowing his demise was unavoidable. With a sigh, he welcomed it, knowing there was no use. _

_"ONE"_

_The entire sub shattered, sending shrapnel everywhere. The explosion was able to be seen by the pair on the surface, sinc the sub had already begun its acend. _

_"NOOO! SLADE!" Oliver screamed, taking off his shirt, about to jump in. _

_Shado grabbed him. "No, Oliver."_

_"SLADE!"_

_"It is too late'"_

_"I HAVE TO SAVE HIM!"_

_"Oliver, he is already gone."_

"I saw the submarine explode. You died."

"No, I didn't. You see, when it exploded, the charges must not have been rigged right, and the main explosion was from the back, so I felt it, but I survived. The shrapnel went into my eye, causing this," he tapped his eye patch, "I floated on a piece of the ship for days, and I finally ended up on a small island. The natives nursed me back to health."

"So, you were alive that entire time? Why didn't you send anyone to the island to save Shado and I?"

"I couldn't risk it. Fyers' partner had a price on my head. I couldn't risk letting her know about me, you, or Shado."

"If I had a price on my head, why didn't I die when I came back from the island?"

"You killed every kidnapper they threw at you. Remember Deadshot? You were his target, but he took another job to try and cover it up. The unidac industries thing."

"Why are you here? How did you find me?"

"I did work in military intelligence, mate, I have my ways. I am here because I need your help. Well, the man I trained on the island's help. Not this playboy that now has a thing for nerds."

"First of all, what that hell pit did to me changed every part of me, the playboy is gone. Second, she is my pregnant girlfriend an we just bought a house together. With all that military intel I'm surprised you didn't know that." He still had the 'I am going to arrow you' look in his eyes.

"Shut up and grab your hood, Vigilante, we're going to Blüdhaven."

(BREAK)

"Again!" Ras al Ghul was a stern teacher. Tommy was lying on the floor of his father's secret room. Blood trickled down his chin. This man would hold nothing back.

"Get up! You must always be ready!"

Tommy looked up and saw that there was now black smoke where Ras once stood, he had disappeared. Out of nowhere, a knife was at the young man's throat.

"You must always be aware of your surroundings." He whispered in Tommy's ear.

(BREAK)

Felicity stormed into the foundry. Diggle was cleaning his gun and testing it.

"What has your panties in a twist?"

"I need to check something."

"What?"

"A man named Slade Wilson. He showed up on my windowsill. I remember Oliver saying something about a guy named Slade on the island and a guy with the same name was perched on my fire escape. Also, Ollie looked like he saw a ghost, so that gives me good reason."

"Hmmm..."

"What?"

"One time in his sleep, he screamed 'Slade, No!' And something about a shadow and he had to save him."

"Worth checking out." She said, clicking links. She found him in the Australian Government's database. "Don't tell Oliver that I am hacking another country's government records to invade his privacy."

"I didn't see anything." He said with a wink.

Felicity read through a few files before gasping.

"What?"

She got up and grabbed her purse. "I need to talk to my father."

(BREAK)

She knocked on her father's door. Her mother had passed away a long time ago. When he answered, he could tell something was not right.

"Hey sweetie!"

"Hey, Daddy."

"I don't know if I like you dating that Queen boy."

She laughed on the inside, and thought _Well, then you're going to hate what comes out of me in eight months. _She sat down in the living room and got straight to the point.

"Daddy, what do you know about Slade Wilson?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I saw the records, don't lie to me."

"Here, take the accounts. Slade kept a detailed report of everything we found it after Oliver was saved. We thought Slade could have been alive as well as his partner, Billy Wintergreen." He handed her a file from his desk.

"What do you mean?"

"Felicity, Slade is dead."

"What?"

(BREAK)

Oliver and Slade were perched up on the roof of an apartment building across from a nice hotel.

"So, you knocked up a nerd." Slade said, still looking through his night vision binoculars at the hotel.

Oliver gave him a glare. "I didn't knock her up."

"Oh, so it isn't your's?"

"No, it is mine, but she wasn't a one night stand. She was my girlfriend before that, but we are going to be a family. Just you see."

"You, the mentally scarred killer, a father... that's... hilarious! I feel like a grandpa! My little death machine having a family... all grown up! Just imagine. You two could arrow white collar criminals together!"

"No."

"No, what?"

"The child will never know about this. Ever."

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE I AM A MONSTER!"

Slade just stared at him.

"I don't want my own child to see me like this, I want to be seen as the dad who takes him or her out to baseball games and fishing and to McDonalds. I want to be the dad that reads bedtime stories and builds a treehouse. Not this... murderer."

And with that, Slade saw a new side of Oliver. He saw the Oliver that hated the killing, that hated the death. Even if it was for the greater good. He wanted a white picket fence and kids, not green leather and arrows.

"There. I see him. Who is he?" Oliver said, quickly changing the subject.

"He works for the woman who hired Fyers. I've been hunting them."

"Why do you suddenly need my help?"

"This woman ordered Fyers to kill us. We are taking our revenge!"

"No. You can, but I have a family. I can't have another price on my head."

"But, Oliver."

"No. I am done. I fight to clense my city, not take revenge." He got up and started to walk to the fire escape they used to get up.

"They know I am alive. They have my son."

Oliver turned around. "What?"

"I need to find my son. I'm not here for revenge. I am here for my family." His voice was painfully honest.

"Fine, but only for your son."

(BREAK)

Felicity skimmed through the files. They were very detailed, almost like a diary. She had found out so much. Slade and his partner crashed, were tortured, and he was betrayed by his best friend. He met Oliver and they attacked a runway. Oliver didn't know how to even hold a gun. Wow. She wondered what would have happened to him if Slade wasn't there. They met a girl named Shado. And killed a lot of people. They saved China. She knew about everything now. She could only imagine what he was feeling during that time.

She got to his last entry. It talked about Oliver having nightmares and Slade was concerned. He even attacked Slade during one. Shado had found what she thought was an underground weapons storage was actually an underwater submarine storage. He was teaching Oliver how to operate a sniper rifle. As she read, she kept thinking about how his death must have affected Oliver. It must have crushed him. When she finished, she put the writings back in the folder and sat back in her chair.

"What did you find out?" Diggle asked. She had forgot he was even there.

"Way too much..." she said, spinning around to face him, "My baby daddy is more than damaged. Damage can be fixed, Oliver is broken beyond repair." Her heart ached for him.

(BREAK)

"You are doing better, Thomas." Ras remarked as he watched him fight one of his Guards.

"Thank you, Master."

"Soon you will he ready to take your revenge and save this city from destruction."

"Watch out, Ollie. Here I come." He said, kicking the guard in the head and knocking him out.

**Review Replies:**

**KatShannon: Hahaha, thank you so much! *has gun pointed to your head* "What, you don't want to be shot?" *puts down gun* "Damnit!"**

**Dianitachiva: Well, guess what? I'm BAAAACCCKKKK! Everything is okay, but now we might have to move my sister's wedding up because my dad is going to do the ceremony and if he is deployed he can't. (Yeah, United States Airman, Expert Marksman, and Texas preacher. I had the best childhood!) Here, child, drink this glass of Olicity water.**

**CKFan37: Thanks! I wasn't expecting him either. I am just bringing in everybody! I am trying to stay away from the powers, like the show, but I might just have to. I don't know, though. I don't even know when it is going to end. It migh just go on forever. I have the tendency to make one big story instead of a few little stories. I don't know if you can tell, but I absolutely love cliffhangers.**

**Farmgirl1964: I wanted to make the connection and maybe bring him in later. I was originally going to make him ask for Felicity's hand in marriage, but I see her as the girl that thinks it is just a piece of paper. I love love LOVE Slade. I think he is awesome. I can't wait for them to show him as Deathstroke in the show. That would blow my mind.**

**emmera01: Thank you! Here you go!**

**iTand: as I told Farmgirl1964, I love Deathstroke. I don't know why. Also in the show he has a sexy Australian accent. Can it get any better? Yes, in my story h isn't wearing spandex! He would look silly in spandex.**

**Foxgodess07: That is the point! What? But... you're... dead... That's what I wanted. Confusion... well, not really, but I wanted people to go "Wait, what?!"**

**Galatea Black: °~.~° (Surprised Moustache Man)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello, fellow Olicity shippers (and just Olicity lovers)! First, so sorry about the wait. I took an unannounced break and then lost my Kindle, was hospitalized because I got really sick, and went to Carthage Missouri to help rebuild a home with my church. Second, very important: this is six weeks after she got pregnant. I am bad with the concept of time in my stories. (Just wait until I write a Doctor Who one, that will be a hoot!) Also, Slade's part in the story is going by his comic timeline, but I changed it up a bit to fit my story. We might see Jericho later. If you don't know about Slade's storyline in the comics, well, here you pretty much go. I know how bad this chapter is, but I am trying. I am under a lot of stress at home, so don't judge me on this chapter. I know I say it a lot, but I am a better writer than this. Otherwise, please enjoy my story!**

"Your son, what's he like?" Oliver asked. They were waiting for the target to come back into view. Leave it to them to have a conversation like this while waiting to kill someone.

"His name is Joseph. He is nine years old. Very bright for his age. He has blonde hair, like my wife, and he wants a puppy for Christmas." Slade smiled like he remembered a good memory," Before I left, he was so small and so fragile. I felt so happy when he was born. He is such a beautiful little boy. He takes after his mother, I am thankful for that." He paused for a moment,"Oliver, you are going to be a wonderful father."

"I hope so."

"Now!" Slade yelled, alerting Oliver to attack. They used a kevlar rope zipline and smashed through the glass window.

"Where is my son?"

Oliver looked up and Slade already had his gun to the man's throat.

"WHERE IS JOSEPH?"

"Don't move." A voice came from the doorway. The figure emerged, a tall man was holding a knife to the little boy's neck.

"Daddy!" The boy cried out.

"Joey!"

"Step away from the Secretary." The man ordered. Slade withdrew his weapon and stepped back.

"Please, don't hurt the boy, Jackal. Kill me, if you want, but don't harm the boy."

"I need that information, Deathstroke."

"Deathstroke?" Oliver said with a look of confusion.

"You really have no clue what is going on, do you? This man over here is the best assassin there is, and he has information I need."

"You lied." He said angrily to Slade.

"He has my son. I needed you."

"You are what I am trying to stop!"

"We are the same!"

"No, I kill people for the good of the city, you do it for a buck."

"Daddy, he's hurting me." The boy cried out, reminding Slade of his presence.

"LET HIM GO!" Slade commanded.

Oliver had his arrow aimed for the man's heart, but stood silent, awaiting Slade's order.

"You there, the man in the hood, can you hit me before I slit this poor boy's throat? Because by my estimate, you are too far away to hit me so quickly."

The man was right, he was at the other side of the room, at least thirty five feet and couldn't promise anything.

"Well, I guess I am going to have to make my exit..."

"You harm him and I will kill you."

"I don't doubt it." The man said, and with one quick move, the boy was lying on the ground bleeding.

"JOEY!"

Oliver fired a few arrows, only one of which hit the man, impaling his shoulder.

"Oliver, help me get him to the hospital!"

(BREAK)

Felicity sat in the waiting room at the Blüdhaven General Hospital's OBGYN office. She looked at the pamphlets, then her watch, them at more pamphlets. Today she would hear the heartbeat of the baby. Oliver was supposed to meet her an hour ago.

She read a pamphlet on tests that could determine the baby's sex as early as ten weeks, but it had a misscarriage risk. Oliver would never let her do it. She secretly hoped for a girl, so she wouldn't be as violent as a little boy. She could help her make cookies and dress up for tea parties. When she got into her teen years, Oliver could be the scary, overprotective, father who will intimidate all the boys. With the house they just bought, she she could have pool party birthdays and Oliver could buil her a tree house painted like a castle. She would wear dresses and heels and makeup and be a beautiful blonde baby girl. One day she would get married to a good man, hopefully not a mentally f-ed up vigilante billionaire like her mother.

"Felicity Smoak? Your appointment can't wait any longer. Now or never. We are booked up for the next few months."

She snapped out of her daydreaming and looked up at the nurse.

"Okay, take me back."

(BREAK)

"Stay with me, Joey, Stay with daddy!" They ran through the emergency room doors.

Oliver didn't care that he was in his costume. All that mattered at that moment was the boy. "This boy needs medical attention! Someone, help!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to mask his voice.

"But, you're..." one of the nurses said.

"Yes..."

"The-"

"Yes! But this boy is going to die if you don't help him."

"Okay, let's get him in trauma room seven. ALL AVALIBLE TRAUMA SURGEONS IN TRAUMA 7 NOW!"

"Slade, I have to go."

"Thank you, Oliver. Here, take these. I don't think anyone would appreciate them in the hospital." He handed Oliver his machete and handguns.

They exchanged a nod and he ran off. Once he got outside, he ran to his bike. He felt like he was forgetting something, but he couldn't remember. But, then it came to him.

"THE BABY!"

(BREAK)

Felicity sat on the angled table.

"So, where is the father, if you don't mind." The doctor asked.

"Late."

"Ah, I see. I want to meet him."

"There was a visitor in town, and I think he forgot."

"Do you want to use my phone and call him? "

"Later. Right now he can wait."

The nurse squirted the gel on her stomach and started the ultrasound. There it was. Her baby. It was barely the size of an M&M, and it was changing her life. She started tearing up, they were tears of joy. She wished Oliver could be there with her, holding her hand and sharing this moment with her. There was a sudden knock at the window. Felicity turned and saw it was Oliver, still hooded up.

"Um, Linda, can you leave the room for a minute, I think I am going to make that call."

"Sure." She said, getting up.

Once the door closed, she took off the white plastic cloth and walked to the window and opened it.

"Oliver, what the hell?"

"I came to see the heart beat! Sorry, I had to help Slade get his kid back, he was kidnapped. Oh my god, is that my baby?" He said, looking at the repeating ultrasound video. He walked up to the moniter and ran his finger over the tiny picture. If Felicity could have seen his face then, she would have laughed. He had the goofiest smile.

The doctor came running in. "The vigilante was spotted in the building, the father can't get in. We are on lock dow-" she gasped.

"Shit."

"GET OUT! THE COPS ARE LOOKING FOR YOU! YOU CAN'T HIDE HERE!"

"Linda, Linda, he isn't hiding here." Felicity tried to calm her.

"What do you mean? Hey, stay away from Felicity!"

"Well if I did that she wouldn't be here, now would she?"

"You, shut up," Felicity faced Oliver, then the doctor,"Linda, he's-"

"The vigilante, I know, don't worry. Call the cops, Felicity."

"Listen to me. I am not going to hurt you." He said, raising his hands in a submissive gesture.

"Linda, remember I said I was going to call the father?"

"Yeah, what the hell does that have to do with this?" She asked, not moving her eyes from Oliver.

Felicity pressed some numbers and Oliver's chest started ringing. The nurse's eyes grew large and her mouth dropped.

"Oh. My. Freaking. God. You slept with the hood guy? AND GOT KNOCKED UP?"

"Long story, just, long story."

"I have to tell mom."

"Mom?" Oliver questioned.

"Oh, Ol-I mean hood guy, my sister, Linda, Linda, my boyfriend the hood guy."

Oliver suppressed a laugh when she introduced him as the Hood Guy.

"_Sister? _You never told me about your sister, the obstetrician."

"Why do you think I had an appointment all the way in Blüdhaven?"

"I-I have to call the cops!"

"Linda, please, don't."

"You are a criminal."

"He is the father of my child." Felicity said sternly.

"I could take amniotic fluid and send it in for testing."

"Not with an arrow in your chest." He growled.

Her eyes widened and she looked like a deer in headlights.

"But you said you wouldn't hurt me. I, I am Felicity's sister." She was shaking.

"Oh, so she does listen, well Linda, I wanted to see my baby's heartbeat, but I had to help an old friend save his son from kidnappers, and his son is sitting in trauma room seven right now with a slit throat. I am not in the best of moods. So, if you harm the love of my life, myself, or the baby, even though the ER is just downstairs, you won't make it."

"Ol-" Felicity started

"Don't." He cut her off, obviously serious to the bone.

"U-u-understood."

"Now, please take care of my Felicity, future sister in law." He leaned down and kissed Felicity, cupping her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

And with that, he opened the window and jumped.

"Okay, spill the details."

"You get five questions, not pertaining to who he is."

"Fine, ok, was it good?"

"The sex?" She laughed, "Oh my god. Freaking awesome."

"Why was he here?"

"It is his kid, you know, and there was a mission, so he would have been here as his secret identity, but he didn't want to miss it so he didn't bother to change."

"So I would have met his secret identity and everything and not even had a clue about how he spends his nights?"

"Well you were performing an ultrasound, so you know how he spends some of his nights." She joked, "but no, you wouldn't have had a clue."

"When did you meet?"

"Well I met him at my work, but under his secret identity. When he confronted Moira Queen about her Husband's disappearance and she shot him, I found him bleeding out in my car. That is when he told me his secret and I helped him, well... live."

"Is he hot, I mean, under the hood?"

"Well, that can be taken two ways... the costume and _under the hood _and believe me when I say, both are yes." She gave a devilish smile.

They laughed and she finished the appointment.

(BREAK)

"Hi, are you Slade Wilson?" Felicity walked into the waiting room and sat by Slade.

He jumped up and assumed a fighting stance.

"Calm down, pregnant girlfriend of Oliver, remember?"

He sat back down, even as skeptical as he was. "What do you want?"

"You have nobody to talk to. I am just here because I know how it is, the most important thing in your life is in a coin toss for his life. Don't worry, though. I hacked the records, the surgeon is world class and is the best in his field."

"Very comforting." He said sarcastically.

"So, you knew my dad, Daniel Smoak, didn't you?"

"Small world, I guess." He said flatly.

"I read your records, of the time on the island."

He shifted uncomfortably.

"Thank you. Thank you for taking care of him."

"Well I couldn't just let him die out there."

"I hope your son is alright." She gave him a half hug and walked out.

(BREAK)

"Did you see her face?!" Felicity was lying with her head in Oliver's lap on the couch. He was combing through her hair with his fingers.

"I was there."

"I know, but she was all like 'dafuq is going on?!' And you were like 'I don't care if you are her sister, I will freaking arrow you.' And she was so scared."

Oliver laughed. "You know, soon we will be living in that house." He blatantly changed the subject.

"Life just flies by, doesn't it?"

"For us more than others."

"My sister is totally going to find out, isn't she?"

"Either when your parents come and see the baby, the tabloids see your big pregnant belly, or we get married. Whichever comes first."

"Marriage, huh?" She said with a smile.

"Well, if you don't want to, of course-"

" Just kidding. At least we bought some time. Speaking of time, I am going to bed. Preggy women need their beauty sleep."

**Reviews! Thank you, everyone who reviews! When people tell me I did good or they can't wait until the next chapter, I just get so excited! Good wishes to you!**

**Dianitachiva: Here is the more you asked for! Slade is not to be trusted, you were correct! *Dingdingding* You just won... A new car! *Pulls back curtain to expose red hotwheels toy* I know, Tommy is bad, and he might just stay that way. I love him, but I couldn't help myself.**

**TruePlainHearts: Thanks! I love it when people tell me that! It just makes my day!**

**iTand: *Takes Bow* Why thank you, I do try!**

**Kat: Why thank you! I will do my best to keep the awesomeness coming.**

**Jadiee: Thanks for all of the reviews! You are so brilliant! I like the last one. "Well then..." You might not have as much sass or loudness as I read it, but I can dream! *Imagines you doing the Z formation snap and head roll while saying "Ooooo Guuurrrllll!"***

**Foxgodess07: Are you a conspiracy theorist? Never really met one, so it is a pleasure. Let me clear this up: everyone in this story who seems to be their character is their character. Oliver really is Oliver, Diggle really is Diggle, Ras al Ghul really is the Demon's Head, leader of the league of Shadows. I might have some plot twists, but nothing along the lines of that. On a different note, Thanks for all of the reviews! I encourage question asking. Wait... This wasn't a sarcastic question, was it? I am good with sarcasm in real life but over electronic communication I seem to understand sarcasm about as much as Dr. Sheldon Cooper from the Big Bang Theory. **

**If I forgot anyone, message me and I will put it in. My gmail was not wanting to comply with my wants today. Also, I love you all and please pray to whatever deity you chose to believe in for my writer's block and laziness to cease. And if you are religion-less, well, keep calm and fangirl over your OTP's. **


End file.
